The Wrong Thing To Do
by Pandaleski
Summary: Gohan gets sudden urges for a certain purple-haired prince. But it's wrong. Trunks is only 8 and Gohan is...well, he's a hell of a lot older than that! Shota. Reposted from another account. My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

OK, I originally posted this on my other account which is now dead -_- Umm...As some of you already know, I'm moving all the stories from that account onto this one =P And I couln't delete the account, it was so unfair *sob* so it exists still, but it's completely dead XD

Annnnd as far as this story goes, it was my first fanfic and I'm really embarrassed and proud of it at the same time XD I think it has smut in every chapter and now that I'm re-reading it, it's really fucking gross. I mean the age difference, um...I still like chibi Trunks and Gohan though, I just...really couldn't pull it off XD

I have edited it since I first posted it, but just spelling mistakes and organizing it better because I got some people saying it was difficult to read =P I've changed nothing from the story because I kind of want to look back on it later and compare my future writing to the (crap) in this one XD

So! It is complete with 8 chapters and I will post them as I finish editing!

And please don't tell me I plagiarized this. I really DID write it. So yeah, Matt is really sorry for the inconvenience to all my subscribers from the other account! Please forgive me!

And please review (even if you have already?) XD

Warning: SHOTA and lots of underage sex! Trunks is 8 in this and Gohan is in his late teens!

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrong Thing To Do<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, hey Gohan, what are you doing here?" he smirked as his tiny body opened the door to Capsule Corp.

His confident stance and his aqua blue eyes stared at me as I gave him some bogus reason for me visiting him.

"Oh is Bulma here, I really need here help with something." I say, trying to cover up my nervosity.

"Well, alright, come in."

He takes me to the lab, where Bulma is researching something for an upcoming project. What the hell do I tell her?

"Hey, Mom, Gohan's here to see you."

She looks up from some papers, "Oh hey Gohan! What can I help you with?"

I scratch the back of my head, a grin plastered across my face, "Well, I…"

He's staring at me. God damn it, Trunks! How am I supposed to think when you're looking at me like that! I finally decide on the 'reason' I've come here today.

"I need your help with a costume!" I blurt out.

"A costume?"

Oh shit, that came out silly. I blush.

"Well… for fighting crime." It comes out completely self-conscious and uncertain.

Trunks continues to stare.

"Sure, I guess I could have it finished in about an hour or so…"

"Cool!" Trunks starts before I can say anything, "you can play with me in the meanwhile!"

My face is beaming. I can't say no to him.

I follow him up the stairs into his room. The floor is littered with all kinds of toys. Cars, trains, train tracks, stuffed animals, a few other things that are harder to discern. He sits himself on the floor and looks up me expectantly.

"So, Gohan, what do you wanna do first?"

His blue eyes are mesmerizing.

"Uhh…what?"

"Uhh, stupid, what do you wanna do?"

His blue eyes pierce me once again. Oh, I just want to feel that lavender hair, just once. I reach out a hand and tousle his hair. It annoys him.

"Hey! Don't do that! I'm not a kid anymore!"

Of course you're not.

"Well, sorry!" I snort. "What do you wanna do?"

Video games.

He grabs a consol and plugs it into a television set, his back arching in the process. Oh my God. He must be so flexible…

"OK, Gohan, you just press these buttons OK?"

His tiny fingers touch mine. Oh God, he's so soft!

"Sure" I smile.

After an hour, Bulma has finished my costume. Trunks comes with me downstairs and Bulma shows me how to use my hideous new watch that with the touch of a button will disguise me completely.

"You just press the button right here and then you'll have your disguise!"

I press the button.

Trunks starts to giggle. Probably at the hideousness of this horrid disguise.

"Wow, you're so lucky!" he says.

He's mocking me. I take the opportunity and tousle his hair again. He crunches his nose.

"Stop that!"

I say thank you to Bulma and as I take off into the air I can faintly hear little Trunks yell, "Come back soon! Maybe tomorrow even!"

* * *

><p>I can't stop thinking about him. Those blue eyes are so big, nothing like Future Trunks. I suppose it's because he hasn't grown into them yet, but still; they're so fierce and beautiful. The beauty of Bulma with the confidence and audacity of Vegeta. That's it. But his hair, it's like he's not related to either of them. Bulma with her blue hair and Vegeta with the Saiyan spikes, my spikes. I touched that hair twice today. Oh, how soft it was, and his smile. His smirk. I don't even know what to call it. There's nothing evil about him, not like Vegeta. It's just a mischievous grin that seems to melt me every time I look at him and it leaves me speechless every time. I somehow drift into sleep, a huge grin still covering my face.<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up to the birds chirping. God, how their song fills the room with such cheer! I'm beaming, so happy to be alive, and having a clear purpose for the day. I finish breakfast and fly over to Capsule Corp with a new plan up my sleeve.<p>

"Hey, Bulma, I was wondering if Trunks wanted to spar with me today?"

"Oh, well, I don't know where he is, but I think he's training with Vegeta right now."

"Oh."

I probably ooze disappointment.

"Don't worry." She reassures me, "he's almost done, why don't I make you something to eat while you wait."

Somehow I manage to eat the chocolate cake she's offering me, even though I've just stuffed myself with my own Saiyan breakfast.

After about 20 minutes Vegeta and Trunks get out of the Gravity Chamber, both with towels around their necks and sweat beading their wet bodies.

"Gohan! What are you doing here?" the little Prince beams.

"Oh, I thought you might be up for a spar." I say form my perch on the chair, trying not to sound too excited.

"Yeah, sure, awesome!" he says as he runs up to his room to gather his things.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Vegeta challenges once his son is out of reach.

"Nothing, Vegeta, I just want to spar."

He looks me over suspiciously before snorting, "Why don't you spar with your bratty brother instead?"

Before I have time to answer Trunks is at my side and eagerly tugging at my gi, ready to go. We take leave and we fly to a clearing in the woods. He attacks me as soon as we land and we begin our spar. The excitement building up in my body is too intense so I quickly end our little spar by pummeling him to the ground and watch as he's just too exhausted to stand up. I give him a senzu bean and he swallows it, my hand supporting his neck as he does so.

"Hey, what was that for?" he says as he quickly comes to.

"Sorry…I…"

"Hey, you didn't hurt me _that_ bad" he chuckles.

I sit down next to him and watch as he tries to stand up. He collapses on the ground again and I drag him onto my lap to support his neck.

"Easy there buddy."

When we're done for the day he hugs me and then takes off. I head back home in my direction too.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later he comes to visit me.<p>

He's inside my room and he's come in through the window.

He looks at me mischievously as I lie on the bed and he comes closer and jumps up on me. He sits himself on my stomach, his small fingers on my bulky chest, supporting his body as he looks at me. He lets out a giggle and lies down on me, his chest now touching mine, the warmth, the beauty.

I feel his little heartbeat and I close my eyes and tousle his hair yet again.

"Gah!" he yelps as he brushes my hand off his scalp, "stop doing that!" he smiles.

He doesn't mean it.

I smile too.

He lies down again, his hot breath warming up my skin. As I sit up, he slides into my lap and he looks at me with those enchanting blue eyes of his and then he smiles. This isn't good.

His body moves to readjust himself in my lap and I can feel his warm behind through the thin fabric of his shorts. He looks at me again, playful.

"I'm bored." He smiles.

"Why aren't you in school?" I try to get my mind on other things.

"I'm bored." He looks at me again. After a long pause he says, "Why aren't you?"

"I'm sick."

He snorts, "You don't look sick to me."

I lie back down on the bed, getting under the covers and pulling his small frame up to my chest and as I close my eyes I whisper, "Well, I am."

He snuggles closer to my chest, his breathing becoming slower and slower as he becomes more relaxed. I comb through his silky hair with my fingers, and then his eyes flutter open. Those big blue eyes.

"Gohan?"

"Yes?" I answer as I breathe in his sweet aroma.

"Why are you always touching my hair?" he asks so innocently, earnestly wanting to know.

I sigh before answering.

"Because your hair is so soft and beautiful." Oh God, did I just say that?

"OK." He says and then he closes his eyes and relaxes against my chest again.

After a while I notice he's asleep. I kiss his temple and then fall asleep myself.

* * *

><p>When I wake up again it's almost time for dinner. Trunks is gone and I wonder if it was just a dream. But then I see a strand of purple hair on my pillow.<p>

It wasn't a dream. Had he really come to my house, my room, in the middle of the day, skipping school, just to be with me? God, that kid is strange. I don't think more of it as the aroma from my mother's godly food enters my nostrils and I rush to the kitchen, famished in my illness.

* * *

><p>A week later and my illness has eased up. It wasn't that bad of a sickness anyway, I just had a pretty high fever and my fatigue disabled me from completing any of my studies and thus, I was resigned to spend a week in bed. It gave me a lot of time to think about Trunks and this whole situation. The only thing wrong with all of this is me and my sick and twisted mind. I'm a complete pervert feeling the way I do about him. I'm able to control myself and tell that what I'm feeling is wrong, but nonetheless, I'm still disgusted by myself. I've decided that spending some time apart from Trunks might actually benefit me as much as I hate to admit it.<p>

The weeks pass by quite quickly as I immerse myself in my studies. I haven't been to Capsule Corp in a long time and I haven't seen Trunks either. I know he and my brother have been having a lot of fun together, but when I know Trunks is coming over I just lock myself in my room and pretend that I have a big test coming up or something of the sort.

* * *

><p>It was about 2 months since Trunks had fallen asleep in my arms that I heard a rasping at my window. The sound surprised me as there are no trees and thus no branches right outside my window that could have caused the sound.<p>

I went over to see what it was, perhaps it was Icarus, but it'd been years since I last saw him.

I heard a muffled sound as I came closer to the window and then I heard him.

Trunks.

"Gohan, open the window, it's freezing out here!"

I quickly obeyed.

"Trunks, what are you doing here?" I gasped in shock.

He was completely wet.

"Oh, Trunks, you're drenched! Come here, I'll get you a towel."

I rushed into the bathroom and got a big white towel and covered him in it, drying as much as I could. The poor thing was shivering.

"God, Gohan, you sure are deaf." He giggled.

"Are you crazy? What were you doing outside my window this late? In this weather?" I demanded, my worried tone making my emotions known.

"I haven't seen you in a while." He said. Just like that. "I thought you might be avoiding me."

I ran my palms up and down his sides, in an effort to warm him. I didn't answer him. I tried to change the subject.

"Alright, well, let's get you out of these things."

I got him one of my shirts and a pair of my sweatpants. I handed them to him, but his shivering body prevented him from moving.

I started stripping him of his soaked shirt and towel dried the rest of his wet chest. I did it as fast and smooth as I could to prevent my lust from clouding my judgment.

Next I proceeded to unbutton his shorts, but stopped as I realized what I was doing.

"What's the matter, Gohan?"

He must've seen me hesitate. His innocent question made me continue what I was doing and I pulled down the shorts. Then I quickly glanced away as my prize was just before me.

"I think you can handle the rest on your own." I said, not looking at the object of my recent obsession.

I heard the wet underwear fall to the floor in a heap and the next I knew he was already in my oversized sweatpants. God, he was something!

I got out some socks and he smiled when I handed them to him. He sat there on my bed for a while observing me as I put his wet clothes in the dryer. Then he spoke.

"So what, you have a girlfriend?" he teased.

"What?" I realize what he's referring to, "Oh, no, just school."

"Oh." He seems disappointed. "So you've really not had time for me?"

I turn around. "Trunks, I've just had some major exams coming up, that's all. I haven't been avoiding you."

He looks down at the bed, then he turns those glistening eyes up at me and stares into my soul. He doesn't believe me, but he doesn't say anything. He traces the softness of the bed with his palm and then he speaks again.

"Did I do something wrong?"

I look into those sparkling eyes, and I see tears forming at the edges.

"No, no, no, Trunks." I rush over to the bed and look into his eyes, "why would you think that?"

His pain tears through my soul as I try to comfort him.

"You don't need to study this hard. You're so smart." The compliment makes me utter a laugh. "I wasn't joking."

He looks at me. He's not teary eyed anymore. He's angry.

"Trunks, I'm not laughing at you." I say as I plant a kiss on his head.

He looks at me. Confusion in his eyes.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asks so sweetly.

I smile, "Of course."

He gets under the covers and I follow suit. As soon as I lie my head on the pillow he snuggles up close to me, grabbing my shirt and looking up at me with hurt eyes that scream for comfort.

I wrap my arms around his body and pull him closer to my chest.

I hear his heartbeat. It's steady, but he's anxious.

I kiss him on the forehead and he closes his eyes. I feel the warm breath as a sigh escapes his lips.

"I'm scared, Gohan."

"Why?" I don't look at him. If I do, I will cry.

"I'm scared to be alone." I hug him closer to my chest. I feel his arms encircling me, hugging me tighter too. I kiss his head one more time and then I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, he's still here this time. He's in my arms, softly breathing into my chest, just like he was last night. My hand reaches to brush the lavender hair away from his soft beautiful face.<p>

He's awake. He stirs, then looks up at me.

"Gohan…"

He just stares straight into my soul again. He reaches out his hands and starts playing with my dark spikes.

"Your hair is soft too."

I smile. He smiles. He sits up and looks at me.

"I need to pee."

In a second, he's gone and I stare up at the ceiling, pondering how it got to this. How Trunks had somehow ended up sleeping over, how he had ended up so close, when all I wanted was to be far, far away from him.

No that wasn't true. It was simply the most sane and reasonable thing to do. It was never what I wanted. And I had hurt him. He's been so upset, thinking that I was upset with him, that he'd done something wrong. Poor Trunks. He must've been so lonely. But, was that because of me? I hadn't had time to think of it earlier, but could it really be?

Just then I heard the toilet flush and out came the beautiful Prince. He jumped up on my lap and laid his head on my stomach, his hands around my waist.

If only he knew how dangerous this position was, what he was doing to me just then.

"What's that?" he sat up and stared at the bulge in my pants.

Oh no.

"Trunks, I…" too late. He touched it. A moan escaped my lips.

"Gohan?"

I swallowed hard, trying to clear my mind of my obvious arousal. Oh God.

"Gohan, are you sick?" he said as he poked it again.

This time I managed to stifle my moan as I sat up and tried to get him away from my growing erection.

"Gohan, what's wrong?"

He's only 8. He's only 8. He doesn't know that you're hard for him. He doesn't know. Oh God, please don't let him know what's going on.

"Gohan, what are you hiding?" he smirks as he sees me grab a pillow and try to hide myself.

He pulls down my pants excitedly to see what I'm 'hiding' there and stares open mouthed when he sees my bulging erection protruding from my loose boxers.

"Trunks, no!" Shit.

He just looks at it and I close my eyes, afraid of what's coming next. The screaming, the fighting, the…Oh!

I open my eyes to find that his small hand is gripping my member. The small fingers of his other hand feeling the tip. He looks at it enchanted.

I let out another moan as his hand runs down the length, stopping at the balls. He seems to have understood the pleasure he's brought me as he repeats his action.

Up to the tip again and down the shaft, and again, and again.

My moans get louder and louder and I begin jerking in his hand. This must've scared him because he loosens his grip on my length, but then continues when he realizes that it was just out of pleasure.

He goes faster and faster and then I'm there. I cum right on his shirt.

He gasps. He looks at it in shock, his fingers sticky.

He sits there while I slowly come to. My panting begins to slow down and I sit up to look at him. His mouth still agape, his hands spread before him, sticky with my seed, his shirt stained. He looks at me, finally exhaling.

"What was that Gohan?" I reach my hand out to touch his face. This seems to make him relax more and then he takes a deep breath as he finally seems to come back to reality.

I get up and get a towel and clean his hands. His mouth is now closed, but he's still looking at me.

"Gohan…?"

I want to explain. I want to tell him how sorry I am, that he shouldn't have seen this, been exposed to this.

"Oh, Trunks…"

"What is this stuff?" He sticks his finger in the mess on his shirt and sniffs it, "it smells weird."

I stifle a laugh, or is it a cry?

"Let's just get this thing off you, OK?" I try to smile and then I pull it off over his head.

I throw it in the hamper and then get him a new shirt.

"Trunks…"

"Yeah, Gohan?" he seems to have recovered slightly.

"Listen, you can't tell anyone about this."

"Why?" God, he's so innocent.

"Well, you see…if you tell anyone…" God, what should I say? The truth, tell him the truth, "if you tell anyone I won't ever get to see you again." I look him straight in the eyes, to make sure he understands.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you again?" he's confused.

"Trunks, this can never get out, OK?" I notice my voice has taken on a grave quality, "what happened…it's bad, OK?"

He nods, slowly, he doesn't understand. That's good. He doesn't know that my perverted mind created this, that his body caused this reaction.

"Alright good", I say, trying to smile, "now, are you ready for some breakfast?" I smile as I tousle his hair.

* * *

><p>He spends the rest of the day with me. It's awkward for both of us; he can feel my tension.<p>

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks again, so sweetly.

We're in the forest, slight sunrays escaping through the thick bushes. I kneel down to face him and I cup his cheek, running my thumb to feel the soft flesh. I look into his eyes and tell him as sincerely as possible all he needs to know.

"Trunks, you've done nothing wrong."

"Then why are you so angry?" he's demanding an answer.

"Listen, Trunks… "

"What? What! What is it!" he's furious. He knows I'm hiding something.

"What happened this morning, it wasn't OK!" I find myself shouting. He's taken aback, "What happened was very, very wrong. I should never have put you in a position like that."

"What position?"

"I took advantage of you." Oh God, I'm not actually saying this am I?

He's silent, waiting for me to continue. Then he speaks.

"But you liked it…" Oh God, does he know? Does he know that he made me cum? "What's the problem, Gohan, I don't get it."

I lead us to a big oak tree and sit myself down. He sits next to me, holding my hand. He looks up at me as I try to formulate words to describe what's happening. I look into his deep blue eyes and sigh.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone?"

* * *

><p>Wow, this is so old XD<p>

Please, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people who reviewed ^^ I actually didn't think I'd get any reviews on this since I've posted it before, but you're all so kind and want to make my review count go up (right?) :P

This actually took quicker than I thought. I had to edit this twice though -_- so yeah. Review for my hard work?

_Warning: I don't know if I mentioned it in the first chapter, but there is something smutty in every chapter. Oh and shota, but you should know that by now :P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrong Thing To Do<strong>

**Chapter 2**

I didn't see him for weeks after that. I don't think he said anything because no one had come for me yet.

I immersed myself in my studies once again, but it didn't seem to help much this time. I could never stop thinking about that beautiful face of his and those divine lilac locks. I just wanted to ravage him, kiss all his little fingers, his smooth chest, his thighs, his nape. I wanted to show him the same pleasure he had given me, I kept fantasizing about making him moan and whimper.

The thoughts never stopped coming. The studies couldn't prevent them. I don't know how much time had passed since I last saw him.

I'd managed to cover up my ever-increasing lust by getting a girlfriend. Her name is Videl. When we have sex I imagine it's Trunks underneath me, whimpering, screaming. But I can't get too caught up in it because I don't want to scream his name. She knows that Trunks is Goten's little friend. She knows that he is 8 and that he is Goten's _friend. _

One day when I'm having a picnic with Videl and Goten, he arrives. He's not alone. Vegeta is with him.

I begin to panic.

"Hey, Vegeta!" I say, my eyes bulging out, nearly popping out of my eyelids.

"Hn." He crosses his arms in his trademark fashion.

I stop eating my sandwich, afraid that if I don't I will choke on it when Vegeta starts attacking. I wait, silent, until Vegeta speaks up.

"Boy, where is Kakarrot?"

I gasp. Is he going to take this up with Dad? Does he or doesn't he know? Is he just looking for Dad so he can spar?

"Why do you need my D-Dad?" I stutter.

"Boy!" he points a finger at me, "Kakarrot and I have unfinished business and if you don't tell me where he is I'll be sure to blast this whole forest until he decides to come out of hiding!"

"Hiding? Uh, he's at home." He doesn't know. Phew.

"Hn." And then he's gone.

"Hey, Trunks!" Goten beams, his eyes sparkling in his enthusiasm.

"Hey, Goten." Trunks states flatly.

He looks at me from the corner of his eye. Oh, Trunks, don't give me that look.

"Hey, Goten, let's spar. Gohan needs time alone with his _girlfriend_."He snorts.

Is he…jealous?

They fly a few meters away and start at it, powering up to Super Saiyan and giving it all they've got. I watch Trunks in his golden aura and realize how much he's improved since I last saw him. But, then he would have. It's been 3 months. Suddenly my cheek starts burning. She's slapped me.

"Gohan!" she's angry. God, how she reminds me of Mom.

"God, Videl, that really hurt! Why'd you do that for?" I whine as I rub my aching cheek.

"Stop ignoring me! You're the one that brought me out here so don't even think about joining those kids out there!" Oh, she thinks I want to fight. Better that than her knowing the real reason I'm staring so intently at the boys.

"Well, it just looks so fun!" I say, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, if you don't shut up about it I'll give you something to fight about!" she threatens as she waves her fist at me.

I am forced to listen to her babble on about something irrelevant, perhaps about her father. I take a bite out of a rice cake and continue nodding my head to the rhythm of her voice. Thank God she can't read ki, I think and almost smile at the thought as I follow their battle through their fluctuation in ki. Trunks is winning. I smile.

"Are you even listening to me?" she yells.

Oh shit, she must've been complaining about something again.

"Sorry, Videl. I just thought about something funny my Dad said yesterday, that's all." God, I'm a bad liar.

"Gohan," she says as she abruptly gets to her feet, "I'm sick and tired of you always ignoring me! When you finally realize that you're being a selfish pig, you can call me." and then she storms away and flies off into the distance.

I return my gaze to Goten and Trunks super-ing it out just a few feet away. Their glowing bodies spurting into the air as their teal eyes closely concentrate on the opponent, trying to calculate their next move. And in a flash, Trunks has got Goten pinned to the ground and is pounding him to a pulp.

He stops when Goten admits defeat and lets out a chuckle to signify his victory. They power down and Trunks strides toward me, confident in his every move.

He smirks as he seats himself in front of me and takes the rice cake from my hand. He eats it quickly and then smirks as Goten approaches.

"God, Trunks, that really hurt." My brother complains.

Trunks keeps on smirking and only stops when Goten runs to the bushes to relieve himself.

"Did you like that, Gohan?" he asks menacingly.

"Yeah, you did a great job." I smile.

He chuckles, "Not that. Did you like what you saw?" he teases as he stands up and takes his shirt off, eyeing me in the process.

Holy fucking shit, he knows.

"Well…?" he teases again and lets out a short giggle. Then he winks at me and sits down again.

He lies himself down and closes his eyes, smiling in the process.

Meanwhile, Goten rushes back and seats himself on the blanket where Videl had previously been situated.

"Oh boy, this looks good!" he beams and starts munching on a sandwich, the old Saiyan appetite completely taking over.

I look at the other Saiyan on the ground. He's enjoying the midday sun and he's smiling as the sun heats his skin. His chest heaves slightly as he takes in some air and then goes back down when he exhales. He looks so perfect, lying so still.

We sit there munching on our lunch and enjoying the summer sun.

The flowers are in full bloom and the splashes from the fish in the river can be heard by our sensitive Saiyan ears. We are in pure bliss.

When he finally sits up, he looks at me with those soulful eyes again, not smiling, not frowning, but just piercing. His long black eyelashes flutter as he blinks and then he looks away, in the direction of the river. Him too hearing those playful splashes. I hear him sigh as he leans his head on his arms, his back turned to me. I smile at how beautiful he is and I too lie down and take in the beauty of the day.

When I wake up he is gone. Goten is still there. He smiles as I come to.

"I heard Mom yelling a while ago." He says.

I rub my eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight. It's darker than before. The sun is about to set.

"Gohan, can we stay and watch the sun set?"

I smile. He's such a sweet boy, so much like Dad, "Sure."

* * *

><p>Once at home Mom is yelling at me, angry that we've been gone all day. Her need for control overrides any love she has for either of us and at times it can be tedious. But, somehow Dad always manages to come home just when she's taking out all her anger on me and today is no exception.<p>

"But Chichi…" is all I hear before I slam the door to my room shut and hop into bed, opening a book and starting where I left off.

I don't pay much attention to the words I skim through, this book is only leverage in case someone barges in and I have to justify my isolation. I can't help thinking about Trunks. He was so teasing today, almost like he knew how I felt. Like he knew my desires, the lust I feel for his body. He'd taken off his shirt, almost in a seductive way. Was he trying to entice me? He's acted differently today than I had ever seen him act before and I couldn't help but to feel as if he'd matured a lot more in these 3 months since we last saw each other. Had he figured out what he'd done to me? Did he understand?

* * *

><p>About a week later I go into the forest with my textbooks to finish my homework while at the same time also being able to take in the glorious day. I close my eyes as a breeze caresses my face.<p>

Suddenly I feel a ki approaching. It's Trunks. I put my books down and watch as he approaches and lands. Shit, what am I supposed to do now?

He walks over to me and sits cross-legged in front of me. He stares up at me with those big eyes of his, I look into them, getting lost in the vast blueness of it all.

"Gohan."

I snap out of my daze and watch him.

"What are you doing here, Trunks?" I ask, slightly uncomfortable with his presence.

"You're avoiding me again. If I don't come to you, I won't ever get to see you." He's not smiling, there is no smirk on his face; he isn't playing any games.

"Trunks, I…"

"Shh." He interrupts me. He crawls over to me, placing a small hand on my thigh, "Is this why you've been avoiding me?" he whispers as he slides his hand up my thigh, rubbing my crotch.

He smiles when he feels me harden.

"You like this, Gohan?" he smirks, rubbing it more. A gasp escapes my lips and I try to stifle a moan. "You like the way this feels, huh?" he whispers.

He looks into my eyes, his trademark smirk decorating his lips. I can feel him unzipping me.

Oh no!

His breathing is becoming ragged, a gasp escaping his lips as he fingers the bulge, the thin fabric of my boxers the only thing keeping those godly fingers from their prize. He pulls down the boxers and places the throbbing erection in his hand, gripping it. He feels the tip, caressing the slit, spreading the pre-cum all over the tip.

He looks up at me. He wants this.

He bends down and I feel the soft, wet warmth of his childlike lips enveloping me and sucking. His tongue moves around carefully, unsure of his actions. I moan and this seems to assure him as he continues with more confidence, sliding his tongue all over the tip and putting as much of me in his mouth as he can bear. I can hear the squelching noises before he pulls away and looks up at me again, his eyes looking so vulnerable.

"Don't stop." I say.

He leans back down and resumes sucking again.

"Use your hands." I gasp as he grabs the shaft with his hands and he takes more of me into his mouth.

My hips start jerking. I grab his head and start thrusting into his little mouth. I can hear him choking and the sound only brings me further and further along.

"Yes, Trunks!" I scream as I come into his prepubescent mouth, filling it up with seed.

As I finally come to, relaxed from the release I can see him still trying to catch his breath, gasping for air, coughing. His swollen lips coated with my seed and dripping from his chin. When he's finally caught his breath he wipes it away with his hand and looks at me. So vulnerable.

"Did you like it?" his raspy voice says, not at all shocked at the white substance coating his jaw.

I'm still trying to catch my breath. He looks at me, expectant.

"God, Trunks…that was…" I try to get out. "…amazing."

He smiles shyly. Then he wipes some more cum off his face before swallowing again.

My face grows stern as I ask him, "Why did you do that, Trunks?"

He looks worried.

"But, you wanted me to." he says, still uncertain.

Yes, he was right. I'd dreamed of this for so long. His little wet mouth choking on my length, struggling to swallow it all. I'd dreamed of it for so long. I find myself starting to get hard again at the thought of those tiny lips on my member, him choking on my size. I quickly bat the thought aside.

"Trunks, I told you we couldn't ever do this again."

I must look angry because he starts to tremble.

"I'm sorry, Gohan, I just…I thought you wanted me to…" tears start accumulating in his sockets.

"Oh Trunks…don't cry." I lean over and start hugging his little frame. He hugs my chest and starts sobbing.

I feel the wetness on my shirt as his sobs increase, his breathing becoming more and more erratic.

"Shh, Trunks, don't cry." I whisper as soothingly as I possibly can.

He relaxes and the sobs become less and less. He looks up at me, blue eyes glistening in the wetness.

I lean down and kiss those small swollen, scarlet lips. I feel the warmth.

I open my eyes and see that he has closed his eyes, teardrops still streaking his cheeks. My hand finds its way to his nape where it grabs on and crushes him into another one of my kisses. He opens his mouth slightly and I take the opportunity and slip my wet, slick tongue in to caress his. He gasps. This is a new sensation for him. I feel his little body tense up as I continue stroking his tongue with my own. Then I break our kiss and look down at him as he flutters his beautiful eyes open and looks up at me with such tenderness and innocence.

I lean in for another kiss and he clasps my sides as I again slip my tongue into his mouth. He starts getting the hang of it and joins in, his tongue wrestling with my own as he moans into my mouth, the sound making me tingle all the way to the pit of my stomach. He presses his lips harder against mine and we moan, together, in unison. Then we reluctantly break the kiss as we both gasp for air.

He looks up at me, his eyes seeking comfort as I embrace him and bring him to my chest. We lie on the rough ground in a tight embrace, his warm breath against my chest filling me with lust.

I kiss his lavender head, planting soft smooches all the way to his forehead. He looks up at me again with those vulnerable eyes and leans in to kiss my lips. How soft and tender a kiss it is. When he's finished his lips just stay there, brushing against mine as his heated breath enters my mouth.

God, he is a sight. Such beauty, such tenderness, so lovely. I plant another kiss on those tender lips and he crashes his lips with mine, fierce in his newfound passion. He's making this so difficult.

He smiles into my lips as he feels the erection against his leg.

He looks down, grabs it and begins to stroke it. His hand going faster, I groan into his mouth.

He stops kissing me and focuses on the task at hand. I burrow my face into the nook of his shoulder and moan and grunt as he takes me further and further along. As he strokes faster, I can feel my body begin to jerk, start to spasm. My erection is now throbbing and as he goes faster I jerk in his hand and make one final moan as I cum in his hand.

He looks at it again. Still mesmerized and confused at what has just happened. He leans down and starts licking the seed off my limp member.

"Oh, God…Trunks." I manage to get out.

He smiles as he comes up to my eyes level and he kisses me on the cheek. I lie there, with my obsession in my arms, caressing his flushed cheeks, and feeling his silky hair. He closes his eyes and relaxes in my embrace. I don't know quite how long we stayed that way, but it was blissful.

Then when I realize what time it is I give Trunks some hand sanitizer to hopefully cleanse his hands of my smell, hoping that Vegeta won't notice. Then I send him off and tell him that I'll see him soon, after which I fly off home and quickly take a shower before Dad gets a sniff off me.

After dinner that day I just went into my room and laid down in my bed. I really wanted to be alone, not out of sorrow or anything like that, but just to make sure that my blissful facial expression don't reveal anything of the events that have transpired today.

* * *

><p>The next day I fly over to Capsule Corp and tell Bulma that I want to spar with Trunks. She tells me that Vegeta isn't home, but that Trunks is taking a shower and that I can wait for him in the kitchen with her instead.<p>

"No, I think I'll wait in his room. I kind of want to surprise him."

If she had any suspicions of our relationship she would gasp at the thought, but as she doesn't she just smiles, glad that she doesn't have to prepare anything for me.

When I get into Trunks' room, toys are still scattered all over the floor, just like they were 5 months ago. I smile at the thought of his childish demeanor and then I hear the sound of the shower. Trunks. I move to the bathroom and open the door. I step in and quickly, but quietly close the door behind me. It's humid and foggy and smells of strawberries.

I see the outline of Trunks naked body through the glass around the shower. He's humming some song I've never heard before. I lock the door behind me and start taking off my wife beater and jeans. I toss aside my socks, and slip out of my boxers. I hear the water turn off. He slides open the door and as he spots me, he stares mouth agape.

"Gohan…"

I walk towards the shower and push him inside, closing the door behind me. I turn the tap back on and stare at his bewildered face. I kneel down so that I'm at his eye level and stare deep in his eyes, those eyes, those eyes that reflect the lust in my eyes. I grab him by the nape and crush his lips into mine, in an earth-shattering embrace. He kisses me back, so softly, still bewildered at my appearance in the shower. My other hand travels down his back, feeling all those ripples that are so unusual for a boy his age.

My fingertips continue its downward journey to his lower back, feeling it arch as I reach his crack, and then feeling those warm, soft buttocks. I feel the cheeks softly at first, then squeezing them as our kiss becomes more passionate and fierce. I break our kiss, to begin nibbling down his jaw, to his neck, tickling it with my tongue as his neck falls back to give me more access.

He starts to gasp, exhaling more than he's inhaling. He moans as my lips brushes against his earlobe, I nibble on that sweet spot making him tremble and quiver at the touch.

"Gohan…" he whimpers.

Hearing him say my name like that makes me smile to myself. I continue kissing and licking my way down his chest, feeling every rise and fall on his torso with my hands, while I seek out his nipples, nipping at the nub which stiffens them. He elicits a moan and I begin to suck on them while he moans my name further.

"Gohan…"

I position him on the floor, making sure his head is supported by the wall as I kiss his beautiful and tan stomach, stopping as I get to his waist. I look up at him, watching as he writhes under me, immersed in his pleasure, eyes closed and completely relaxed. I spread his legs, slowly feeling my way up his thighs, kissing the warm, hairless skin as I get closer to that spot. He starts gasping more heavily.

"Ooh…Gohan…" he moans.

Does he want this? His moans affirm this, but his limp member reveals the opposite. Can he even get hard? Is he too young? I try to avert my gaze and my attentions from the beautiful boy before me, but to no avail.

I plant kisses up his thigh, spreading them as I get closer and closer to his small length. I watch him twitch his hips as I finally come into contact with it. I stroke it, causing him to tense up.

"Ah!"

I place my lips on the tip of the hardening prick and kiss it tenderly, causing him to jerk his hips. I smile before I place the thing in my mouth, swallowing the whole length, which makes him gasp harsher, his head falling back, and his hands grasping my spikes.

"Ooh!" he yells.

He starts jerking his hips into my mouth, pulling the length further down my throat.

"Ooh God…!" he screams again.

He jerks two more times before his throbbing stick explodes in my mouth, sprouting his seed down my throat. I swallow the sweet and bitter taste.

I let go of his length and lean up to kiss his flushed face. My prince.

"Come on, Trunks, we need to clean you off." I say as I help him to his feet.

I cover him in the shower gel and massage it all over his slender body. I decide to not use his strawberry body wash and instead just use the regular bar of soap in case one of the parents would smell it on me and infer that I'd been in the shower with their beloved son. Once we're both finished we step outside and I towel dry the beauty. He smiles up at me, the smirk now plastered on his face and the mischievous glint in his eye.

"So." He begins, "what are we doing today?"

I chuckle as I finish drying him off and then proceeding to dry myself, "I thought we'd spar."

* * *

><p>Once we're dressed and ready we head down, my hair still slightly wet from the shower. Vegeta stops us in our tracks. He stares me over with a pessimistic and dissatisfied frown.<p>

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" the question is directed at me.

"Umm, out to spar?" that came out very, very nervous.

"Relax, Dad," he says as he purses his lips, "it's _only_ a spar."

"Hn." And then he turns around and is gone.

* * *

><p>As soon as we've flown some distance away from Capsule Corp, I stop Trunks midair and confront him.<p>

"What the hell was that?" I point in the direction of Capsule Corp.

He chuckles, "Don't make such a big deal out of it, he doesn't suspect a thing." He says nonchalantly as he looks at a cloud.

I grab his chin and force him to look at me, "Trunks, this is serious. If he finds out, I can never see you again."

He smiles, "That's not gonna happen. Don't worry." He grabs my hand and kisses the palm. "Don't worry, Gohan. I'm being careful."

* * *

><p>When we land we begin to spar immediately. He's improved so much since the last time I fought him like this. We power up to Super Saiyan and those blue eyes I love so much turn into teal. We kick and punch and throw blasts for as long as we can take. None of us get very injured although my lip got slightly busted when Trunks landed a right hook on it. Other than that, nothing major.<p>

We power down and I sit down, leaning against a boulder. Trunks seats himself a few feet away in front of me. He smiles at some thought he must've had as he walks over and leans down.

"I guess I got you in the lip pretty bad, huh?" he says as he cups my chin and kisses my bruised lip softly.

He sits himself in my lap and stares up at me with confident eyes. Man, how he's changed since that time I came to Capsule Corp to get that awful costume made. He is still that mischievous boy, but there is something different about him. A leering quality. Yes, it's lust I find in those eyes nowadays. Lust has replaced that naïve innocence and I don't know whether to be glad or upset.

"You, OK?" he asks softly as he leans in for another kiss.

I smile sadly. I kiss him back. Those sweet, sweet lips. Just as soft as ever, still as childish, still as innocent. No, I haven't stolen that magical quality. It still exists in him, he just knows more now than he did when he first made me cum. He's learned the meaning of lust and desire and he now desires me.

"I was just thinking about you." I whisper.

He smiles as I cradle him in my lap. I lean against the boulder and relax my body, hugging him close, feeling his body heat and his hot breath on my chest. I close my eyes.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews and hits and...stuff :P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrong Thing To Do<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Yesterday was amazing. I held him so close to me, feeling his relaxed breathing, taking in every sweet scent his body had to offer. He just laid there, drifting in and out of sleep as I kissed his forehead, taking care not to wake him from his precious slumber. It was bliss. Pure bliss. I got to hold him in my arms like I'd always dreamed and he'd been so comfortable.

We must've been in the forest for hours. But we didn't care. We had each other's company and that's all we needed. When it came time to go home, we separated, albeit reluctantly, and I wrapped my arms around him for one final kiss before we departed. Oh those lips! Those eyes!

I'm interrupted from my daydream by my father, who is standing in the doorway of my room.

"Gohan?" he looks up at me, with the genuine grin that is always plastered on his face.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" I can't help but feel a little nervous as I say this.

He enters the room and shuts the door behind him, being quiet not to make too much noise.

"Sorry," he whispers, "your mother is in one of her _moods_."

I smile at the notion. Mom has been hitting Dad with the frying pan more often than I've thought about Trunks, in the past few weeks. He looks tired, with dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." He smiles. It appears sad to me. Maybe he's just tired.

"I'm fine. What about you Dad?" I pause, "you look awfully tired."

"Yeah well you know," he sighs, "your mother has that effect sometimes."

He sits down on my bed, facing me. His eyes are completely unfocused. He doesn't even look me in the eyes.

"I've been noticing that you've been spending a lot of time with Trunks lately." He remarks.

"Oh?" I say, "W-what about it?"

He scrutinizes his fingernails, "Oh nothing, I just think that boy needs someone to look up to." he looks up at me and smiles, "it's nice of you to hang out with him like that."

Like _that?_

"Well, alright son, goodnight." Then he stands up and gives me a smile before he exits my room.

Strange.

I didn't think more about it as I was so tired, but I couldn't help but to feel something for Dad. Something wasn't right.

In the morning I found that Dad had gone to see Vegeta at Capsule Corp. I feel uncomfortable at the thought that Dad is over there right now, with my prince and his father. I can't help but to feel that someone knows about me and Trunks. Dad acted so strange yesterday. It could be attributed to the fact that he was so tired and fed up with fighting with Mom all the time, but…I feel like if he did know about Trunks and I, if he knew last night, and didn't let on, that somehow he approves? Does that sound self-indulgent? God, I just want to see him right now!

I fly over to Capsule Corp. I find my Dad's ki and Vegeta's and try to avoid them. I knock on the front door and am welcomed inside by one of their household robots. I spend a few minutes talking to Bulma, in an attempt to make conversation so as to not seem too friendly with Trunks, taking into consideration my father's words during the previous night. We have a cup of coffee and she tells me about Vegeta and his training and about Trunks and his school. I listen eagerly as she explains his current situation.

"You know, it's odd. Just a few weeks ago he was back-talking the teachers and neglecting his homework, but now," she takes a sip from her cup, "now he's so motivated. It's like a miracle."

"That's great, Bulma." I say trying not to sound too pleased, "it's great that things are going so great for you and Trunks."

"Well, Trunks is doing great. Now my only problem is Vegeta." She sighs.

"What's wrong with Vegeta?" I ask, interested.

"Well, he's being so paranoid." She pauses, "I mean, just yesterday he was saying how awful it is that his behavior in class has changed so drastically. I mean, why would anyone complain about an improvement?" she says.

"So, what? Vegeta thinks something's wrong?"

She sighs, "Well, Vegeta is Vegeta. He's 'the Prince of all Saiyans' and according to him, a Saiyan shouldn't be so 'passive'. Whatever that means." She snorts.

I get worried. Does Vegeta suspect anything?

"So…has Vegeta said anything else?" I inquire.

She inspects me, "No. Is something wrong?"

Shit, "No, I'm just concerned about Trunks that's all." I pause, "I mean, if Vegeta thinks he's sick –"

"Hardly," she interrupts, "You want to know what the _real_ problem is?" she asks.

I squirm in my seat, waiting for her to continue.

"The problem is that Vegeta doesn't want Trunks to go to school. He just wants him to train all day with him in the Gravity Chamber. He thinks Saiyans don't need an education. But for God's sake, we're on Earth! We're not on Planet Vegeta!" she complains, starting to get angry, "anyway," she says in a calmer tone, "Trunks is half human. Just like you."

I nod and smile shyly.

Just then the front door opens and in comes my father, accompanied by Vegeta.

"No Kakarrot! You may not!"

"Oh, come on Vegeta. Pleeeease?"

"No!"

"Oh, what are you two arguing about?" says Bulma.

"Oh hey, Bulma," Dad waves, "I was just asking Vegeta if I could borrow the Gravity Chamber for a few hours. You know, to see how much I can take." He says, the same trademark grin on his face. There are no signs of fatigue anywhere on his body.

"Oh, sure Goku, that's not a problem! Of course you can!" she beams at my father, "Vegeta, stop being so selfish!" she says with what seems oddly similar to disdain.

"Hn."

Vegeta walks over to the table and sits down. He gives me the most awful glare. He doesn't blink. He doesn't say a word.

"Is there something wrong, Vegeta?" I try to sound as casual as possible.

No reply. Just that glare.

"Don't mind him, Gohan." She smiles at me.

Easier said than done.

She goes into the kitchen to prepare some food for Dad. When they're out of sight, Vegeta leans in closer, only an inch separating his face from mine. He glares into my eyes and with contempt he speaks.

"I know what you're doing."

Before I can say anything my Dad enters the room and slaps Vegeta on the shoulder. He growls at the contact and breaks his glare. Dad starts to laugh. When they're finally gone I breathe a huge sigh of relief. That was dreadful. What did Vegeta mean? Does he know about me and Trunks? Is he referring to something else? What the hell is going on? And what about my Dad? Holy crap.

I enter his room, and as I do a smile stretches across his face.

"Gohan…"

My stern frown signaling something to him, he changes his demeanor, "What's wrong?"

"Quick, grab your stuff." I say, not looking at him.

As we're in the sky, closing in on our destination, a desolate beach halfway across the world, in the Carribean, he speaks.

"What's wrong?", the worry quaking in his voice.

"Not yet." I snap. "Over there."

We fly down onto the beach and head inwards, entering a cave.

"Sit." I say, still not making eye contact.

He sits down slowly, eyeing me as I stride into the cave, throwing my things in a heap in a corner.

"We have a problem."

* * *

><p>He looks up at me, fear in his eyes, as I explain to him the events of the previous night and the morning.<p>

"So they know?" he whispers.

"I don't know." I say, biting my thumbnail, "Maybe."

He pauses for a moment, deep in thought, "But how can they?"

"Maybe it's a Saiyan thing. I mean my Dad….yours…" I falter.

"But that's impossible. He hasn't said anything." He says, studying me.

"Why should he say anything? I mean he's Vegeta. He likes to see people suffer."

He's quiet again for a while, then wrinkles his nose at the notion, "No, my Dad wouldn't do that."

"Trunks…I know he's your Dad and everything, but –"

He interrupts me, "That's not what I meant. If he knew he would beat the shit out of you. He wouldn't just tease you like this, I mean…he'd be too angry."

My disposition makes him doubt his last statement.

"Gohan…?"

"It's OK, Trunks. We'll fix this." I start thinking of the multitude of reasons Vegeta might have for saying that. _I know what you're doing._ What could that possibly mean?

"OK, listen," I begin, "so let's say he and my Dad know about us. Let's say he let us come out here together today just for the fun of it. I mean, to make us feel nervous and scared…"

"Maybe they don't know…" he suggests.

I look into his scared blue eyes. He doesn't want to believe it.

Trunks stands up and takes my hands into his, remaining eye contact.

"You could have misunderstood. It's impossible that he could have smelled you on me. I've taken a shower every time I've gotten back to the house and he's never been home to see me before I've gone to my room, so I mean…unless Mom smelled it…?"

I kneel down and look him straight in the eyes, this time I'm the one piercing _his _eyes.

"Are you sure about that, Trunks?"

"_Yes."_

I smile and crush him into my chest. I kiss his little head and slide down against the rocky wall, relaxing my body as I sit. I let out a long sigh, as I kiss him again and again on the scalp.

"God…I was so scared." I whisper into his ear.

"I know." He whispers back.

* * *

><p>We didn't do anything that day. We just stayed like that, in a close embrace, being grateful for what we have, and what we almost lost. A few sobs escape his little frame, and I comfort him, and he comforts me. We're going to be OK. We just need to be more careful.<p>

* * *

><p>So it's decided. We'll continue seeing each other, but we have to be more careful. I inferred that the reason Vegeta said that to me that morning was out of jealousy and nothing else. He doesn't suspect a thing. They don't suspect a thing. But the fear we experienced that day only made us more grateful of the time we could spend together.<p>

I didn't see him for 2 weeks after that. I told Trunks that to be on the safe side, that amount of time apart would be best. I suggested he spend some quality time with Vegeta, to soothe his suspicions, or jealousies. Trunks was reluctant at first, but he eventually complied and realized that it would be for the best. I decided to spend a little time with Dad. I'd seen so little of him in the past 6 months, being so preoccupied with other things, that it should be fun to just be around him again. When I suggested we spend the day together he was ecstatic.

"Oh, Gohan!" he started, "we can spar and swim…and maybe even go fishing!" his eyes sparkled in the same way Goten's do.

I smile at the cuteness of his childish elation.

We pack a lunch and head out for the woods. The blinding sun being shaded by the emerald green leaves of the trees. God, I forgot how good this feels! The birds are chirping and the dinosaurs can be heard romping in the distance. I look up at him, the Earth's savior, the man who single handedly has put his life on the line so many times and yet he's…well, I would say he's naïve and childish, but like this…his onyx eyes shining in the glittering sunshine, his hair being ruffled by the wind…no. He's not naïve. He never has been. He's happiness incarnated and he's my Dad. I smile as I feel the pride rush through my body. He's my Dad.

"What are you smiling about?" he chuckles as he pats me on the back.

"Oh, it's nothing." I smile, radiating joy.

We head toward the lake where I remember spending so much time as a kid, before all this madness began. Before Vegeta arrived…

"Hey, Dad," he looks up at me as I speak, "how come we stopped coming here? It used to be so nice."

"I don't know," he shrugs, "I mean you're an adult now, it's not like we have time for it anymore." He looks into the water sadly, lost in thought.

"It's just sad…"

He snaps out of it and gives me a thoughtful smile. He gestures for me to sit down on the moist grass next to him. I roll up my pants and slip my feet into the water as I sit down. It's so peaceful. I close my eyes and take in the surroundings. The sun heats my cheeks, the warmth making me smile. The water is so cold, it's numbing my toes, but somehow the contrast of the heat on my face with the shivering coldness of my wet feet is soothing and I can't help but to let out a relaxed sigh.

After a while we take off our clothes and jump into the icy water, letting out a shriek as it touches our skin. We power up to Super Saiyan to heat our bodies and the water around us and we begin searching for fish, feeling their faint ki as we leap after them, laughter escaping our joyful lips. Dad manages to catch something while I fail miserably. Just like the good old days.

After we've grilled the menacing creature Dad starts to speak.

"I've been noticing you've been spending a lot of time with Trunks lately." He says as he munches on the grilled flesh.

"Yeah, he's a great kid." I remark. Oddly, I'm not nervous.

"Well, so how is he?"

He catches me completely off guard. I choke on my food.

"W-what?" I almost yell.

"How's the sparring going?"

Oh! I'm an idiot. "Fine. He's actually pretty good." I munch on my own grilled filet. "Actually, he's a lot better than Goten. At this rate, I think he'll even surpass Future Trunks!" I laugh. My attempt to make light conversation.

Dad laughs too, "Yeah, that would be something. Vegeta's been training him like crazy in the past few days."

"Oh?" Hope he's not being too rough.

"Yeah, Bulma told me that he said that Trunks is turning into a 'pathetic human'." He laughs, "Ah Vegeta." He shakes his head and laughs at the thought of Vegeta's silly preoccupations.

"So, you've been talking to Vegeta?"

He laughs, "I wouldn't call it talking. More like arguing. But he's gotten better as well. I can't help but to feel a little jealous at the equipment he has at his disposal. I mean he has a genius living in his own house to assist his every need." He laughs again.

"Why don't you ask Bulma to build you your own Gravity Chamber?" I suggest.

"Nah, I actually like having a reason to see Vegeta. I mean imagine if we had a house like Capsule Corp. I mean can you honestly say that you would ever go over to see Bulma or Vegeta?" No, but Trunks.

He continues, "He's actually a really cool guy. I'm actually jealous of his motivation. He's so passionate." He looks up at a cloud and starts to silently reflect on something.

As my Dad seems to become more and more entranced in his personal thoughts, I start to roam my own. Dad seems to have no inclination of what I've been up to lately. That's good. I don't think Vegeta knows either. What Trunks said is true. If Vegeta really did know about us, he wouldn't just let me alone with his son like that, to take advantage of him. God, do I think I'm taking advantage of him? The thought can't help entering my mind. I haven't even thought of the fact that Trunks might not even be aware of what has happened between us. I mean, his body _is _responding to mine. He wants the pleasure that I can give him, but does he really understand the concept of sex and pleasuring? I start feeling knots in the pit of my stomach and nausea envelopes me.

Trunks, I need to see you.

I impatiently endure the rest of the day with my Dad and then make up some excuse that I need to pick something up in the city. I can't even remember what excuse I use, I just don't want him to know that I'm going to Capsule Corp. He doesn't inquire at all about it further and then he heads home. I fly to Capsule Corp, but I don't want Vegeta or Bulma to know I'm there. I suppress my ki so that Vegeta won't feel me and I quickly find the window to Trunks' room. I toss a few pebbles at it, waiting for him to come answer. It seems like forever has passed since I got there. Maybe he's not in his room. Then he opens the window.

"Quit it!" he yells.

"Shh!" I hush back. When he sees it's me, his eyes widen and he lowers his voice.

"Gohan? What are you doing here?"

"Shh, don't make too much noise," I whisper, "I don't want your Dad or Bulma to know I'm here." After a brief pause, I say, "lower your ki and come with me." I motion to him.

He does as I say and jumps out the window, as he knows flying will cause a fluctuation in ki. I take him into some bushes a few meters away and I make sure we're well hidden before I begin to explain myself to my stunned prince.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he eyes me suspiciously.

I lean closer to his ear and whisper, "Yeah, sorry about the surprise visit. It's just…well, something's been bothering me."

"What?" he says, a more gentle and relaxed tone in his voice.

"I was with my Dad today and I just started thinking…"

"What? You can tell me Gohan, I'm not a kid anymore."

I sigh, "Yeah, well, that's what I was thinking about. I mean, what we've done…"

"Aww, you're not gonna give me that crap about how "wrong" it is again, are you?" he scowls.

"Well…not exactly. It's just, I mean do you really know what we're doing? I have to know. Please Trunks…" I plead.

He smirks, "Of course I know what we're doing, Go_han_. I like to suck your dick and you like to suck mine. What's the big deal?" He shrugs.

His statement makes me gasp. I'm relieved and shocked at the same time. He does know.

"You…"

"What," he interrupts, "you think I'm just some kid, not knowing what's going on? That you're 'using' me?" he mocks with a smirk.

"No, I just…had to make sure."

He smiles again, at my obvious shock. "Chill out Gohan," he says before kissing my cheek, "I know what I'm doing."

He smirks as he stares at me, rolling his eyes at my shocked figure.

"Here." he says before he leans in and kisses me passionately on my lips, taking control completely and slipping his tongue into my open mouth, displaying his fierce desire and 'experience'. "That should assure you."

Then he smiles, innocently, and hurries back to his room, before any of his parents notice he's gone. He shoots me a mischievous stare across the lawn before he disappears from my sight.

* * *

><p>When I get home I hurry straight for my room, not wanting to deal with any inquisitions from my Mom or my little brother. I know Dad will hardly bother at all.<p>

As I close the door I slide onto my feet, sitting in fetal position as I ponder my encounter with Trunks. Have I changed him_ that_ much? Have I completely corrupted him? He seemed to be in such control of the situation back there and he seemed to know all my fears, all my concerns. But, what troubled me and at the same time relieved me so much was the fact that he knew exactly what was going on. He now knew fully well what it meant to please someone. God, it almost made me fear that he would do it to someone else. God, somehow he had come across as something from a porn film, the way he had said those vulgar words. The way "dick" had rolled from those beautiful lips. Oh God, what have I done? I've completely ruined him!

* * *

><p>The next day I decided that I had to see him again. I sensed his ki. He was at school. It was a risky thing to see him at school, but I suppressed my ki so that neither Vegeta nor my Dad could sense where I was. I figured that Trunks skipping school was a fairly usual thing and wouldn't be looked upon as unusual so when I spotted him I made sure that he knew I was there and within 2 minutes he was at my side.<p>

"Gohan, what are you doing here?" he whispered, as I hid behind a giant tree.

"I have to see you, now!" I said sternly.

"Gohan, I can't right now, it's – "

I interrupted him, "I don't care. Make something up."

And I watched amused as Trunks faked some horrendous coughing, claiming that he was sick."

Shit, if they think he's sick, they're going to call Bulma.

"Wait, Trunks!"

Too late. The teachers had spotted him.

This meant that I would have to "pick him up". Alright, they already knew who I was at school. I could pretend to pick him up and they wouldn't call Bulma or Vegeta. I'd picked him up after school so many times before one of our usual sparring sessions so this shouldn't prove to be too difficult.

I went inside the school and came up to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Gohan. I'm here to pick up Trunks?"

She looked shocked, "but how did you know…?"

Shit. "Oh, we have a day off school today and I was in the area. Trunks stomach has really been acting up lately so his Mom asked me to come check up on him if I was in the neighborhood and, luckily, I was!" I chuckle.

She smiles, slightly confused.

But she buys it. I get Trunks for myself for the rest of the afternoon.

"Jeez, you could've at least made up something better than_ that_." He teases.

"Well, at least I had something prepared! I mean, God, what if she called your Mom, Trunks. Jeez."

He snorts at my comment and smiles up at me.

"It's OK, Gohan." He says as his thumb caresses my hand. "So what was so urgent that you needed to drag me all the way from class?" he asks with eyes complete devoid of the leering quality they held last night.

"Come, this way." I say as I lead him into a desolate building that used to be an old factory, I think.

"What's this place?" he asks, curious.

"Just a place where we can be alone." I smile, feeling more at ease with his present demeanor.

He smirks back at me.

We sit down in a corner where dust doesn't permeate every inch of the surface and I put him in lap, hugging him against my chest.

He plants a few kisses on my arm, and I can feel his warm and steady breath on my skin, making my hairs stand up.

"Trunks." He looks up at me, smiling sweetly. The innocence showing in his eyes again.

"Trunks, I have to know something." I say as he continues to delve deep into my eyes with his piercing glance. "Last night…when you said…"

God! How do I phrase this!

"Yes?" he plants more kisses on my arm, making me sigh at the touch and close my eyes at the pleasure.

"Trunks…stop." I plead.

"Doesn't sound like you want me to stop." He whispers.

He takes my hand and traces my fingers over his chest. My fingers feeling every rise and fall on the warm, delicate little torso. He traces my fingers over his collarbone, slowly, dragging out every movement, his moans creating a gasp in my throat. He places my hand at the hem of his shirt and slowly drags it up, making contact with the flesh. He stops when my hand closes in on the nipple. He lets go of my hand, knowing that I will take over from here. He closes his eyes and leans his head back as I rush my fingertips over his delicate nubs, making them hard in the process. His whimpers lead me to continue, taking off his shirt and leaning my lips in to suck on those sensitive, swollen tips. He moans and arches his body at the touch. I nibble more, caressing the other nub with my thumb as he moans loader and loader.

"Ngh" I hear him say as he drags his fingers through my thick hair.

I leave his burning skin to envelope his lips in a tender kiss, pulling him against me as the kiss gets deeper and more fierce. He opens his mouth to utter a moan and I slip in my slick tongue right after molesting those full lips. He moans loader and I grunt into his throat as I pull him closer and closer into my embrace.

We break the kiss as our need for air overrides our desire by a fraction and then I crash his face into mine, kissing every bit I can muster, licking and sucking at every bit of skin that my lips brush against. He gasps as I reach his neck, the burning skin leaving him flustered and gasping at the sensation. His breathing gets faster and faster and he whimpers as my tongue slides into his ear. I nibble on the lobe, pulling slightly with my teeth, smiling into his ear.

"You like that, prince?"

I'm answered with a harsh intake of breath. Yes, he likes that very much.

I stop nibbling and pull away from him to observe the expression of pure pleasure on his face.

He is flushed, his eyes tinted a dark pink, his mouth open, eyes slowly starting to flutter open as I relinquish contact with his flesh. He looks up at me, leaning in for a kiss, which I gladly receive.

I wrestle more with his shy tongue, nothing at all like the brashness of the little boy I met yesterday. I reluctantly pull away from him, remembering my reason for bringing him here.

"Trunks..." I pant, holding his body away from mine.

He tries to get closer to reunite our lips in another explosion of passion.

"Trunks, stop." I say as I look in his eyes, trying to relay the message.

He stops trying to quench his desire and looks up at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Trunks, I brought you here today because I have something to say."

He blinks a few times, taking in my serious tone.

"God, it's tempting to just take you like this…here…but, I need to get this out of my system, then I promise we can do anything you want."

* * *

><p>Ok so I know you guys are reading this because I can see it on the hit count, but...-_- I need some encouragement here :P<p>

Please review? Matt will love you forever~


	4. Chapter 4

OMG 4 reviews for last chapter? -squeals- Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the reviews ^^ I know I was being a bastard in my A/N last chapter but like…I worked really hard on this and just...it's really nice to get feedback or like...any review at all, especially when you're feeling down (like I am right now) so thanks :P It's nice to know you're liking this -smiles- umm, anyway, here's the next chapter.

Oh and I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend A who is helping me through something really big in my life. Thank you, A, for listening.

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrong Thing To Do<strong>

**Chapter 4**

"What is it?" he says, confused at what I could possibly have to say at a time like this.

"God, you're so beautiful like this –"

"What is it?" he snaps. He wants me to ravage him.

"I need to know. Yesterday, at Capsule Corp. What you said…"

"What about it?" he asks sweetly.

"Have you done this before?"

I expect him to be taken aback. I've just accused him of cheating on me. Practicing on other people's bodies.

"No. Why would you think that?" so innocent.

He's telling the truth.

"Then, why were you acting like that?"

"Like what?" Oh God, Trunks!

"Stop it. The words you used…dick…God, who taught you to say that?" I look into his eyes, total sympathy clouding my pupils.

He chuckles and rolls his eyes, "I told you, I'm not some dumb kid."

"So – "

"Listen, Gohan," he says with seriousness coating his voice, "I told you. I know what I'm doing. I want this," he strokes my chest, "I want you." He pauses briefly, "I know what you're thinking. I'm just a boy, how can I even know any of this stuff, but you don't have to worry. Goten's like this too."

"WHAT?" I nearly shout.

"Hey, you don't have to yell." He says as he nurses his aching ear, "God, that hurts."

I pay no mind to his actions as I implore him further.

"What do you mean Goten? Does Goten know about us?"

"No!" he says, defensively. "I would never tell anyone!"

"OK…" I bite my thumbnail as I think, "Has Goten…?"

He snorts as he leans back on his arms, "No. Not that I know of."

I exhale in relief. "Good."

"Gohan, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant…that he has…urges."

I stifle a laugh, "Urges?"

"Yeah," Trunks shrugs, "I think it's a Saiyan thing. My Dad started asking me about it last week."

"What did you say?" I say with noticeable fear in my voice.

He sighs, "Gohan, how many times to I have to tell you? I haven't told anyone."

I exhale another sigh of relief as I pull Trunks closer in an intimate embrace. I caress his soft arm with my fingers as I process what I've just heard.

"You know." He stirs, "it wouldn't hurt for you to just trust me."

I feel guilt start to swallow me whole.

"I know. I'm sorry." I say as comb through his hair with my rough fingers.

"It's OK," he sighs, "you just need to relax."

I don't know how long we stay like that. His naked torso cradled in my arms. How did we get this way? In all honesty, I guess I'm the problem. Why am I being so paranoid? I'm scared of losing Trunks, that is true, but it's still no excuse for treating him like I've done in these past few days. Why do I distrust him so much? Do I really think he thinks that low of me? To betray me like that? To tell someone about us? Goten is his best friend and yet he hasn't told him anything, I should be glad, see this as a sign of trust and faith, but instead all I feel is fear. I can't help but to feel that Trunks is hiding something from me, that there's something he's not telling me.

"Are you OK, Gohan?" he looks up at me, worry etched in his expression.

I have to know.

"Trunks, why haven't you told anyone about us?" I say casually.

I've confused him, after a few moments of overcoming his initial shock, he says, displaying all the hurt in his heart, "Because you asked me not to."

His eyes bore into mine. He feels betrayed. Tears start welling up in those sockets and they smoothly slide down his little cheek as he averts his eyes away from mine.

I hug him closer to my heart, feeling his trembling body, the sobs that come out uncontrollably.

"Trunks…" I try to comfort him.

My words cause his sobs to become louder, wetter, almost spastic in my grasp. He clutches at my shirt and cries floods into the white fabric, making it moist.

"Shh…it's OK." I whisper in his ear, hoping to soothe him.

"Why…" he says as if to himself, "Why…won't…you love me…"

I gasp as I hear him utter those words and then he looks into my eyes, bearing his soul to me, his heart broken at the thought that his feelings are unrequited.

"Why…" he pleads, so faint I can barely hear it.

How could I have been so stupid? It's obvious now, his eyes say it all.

I can't move. I just stare at him, bewildered, shocked. He's crying, he's begging for me to say something, anything. But, I can't. I feel paralyzed.

He backs up against a wall, only a few inches away from me, but enough to keep me away. The dust coats his brown pants, turning them gray in the process. He covers his eyes with his wet palms, tears or sweat, I don't know.

I finally snap out of my momentary paralysis and engulf the distance between us. He doesn't notice me approaching.

He winces as I enfold his hands and bring them into my own, kissing his wet eyelids, as tears continue streaming down them. I embrace his fragile frame and kiss his wet lips, salty in their sadness. I grasp his nape and gently pull him into a deeper kiss, and he reluctantly opens his mouth, and returns the kiss. His warm breath deepens as the kiss becomes prolonged more and more. When we part, he notices that my eyes have started to well up and he looks at me, hoping for a desperately needed response from me to his earlier statement.

"Gohan…" he starts, his voice barely making a sound, but I can hear it.

I wipe away the tears my tear ducts incessantly keep spouting out and I look at him again, seeing the hope in his eyes, and the fear. The fear of rejection. He's pleading.

"Gohan…please…" he leans in and embraces my shoulders, burying his wet face in my neck. "Please, tell me what's wrong…" he whispers and then kisses my neck.

I feel his moist breath on my neck, his heartbeat entering my chest as it makes crushing contact with my body. I close my eyes.

"Please, Gohan...I want to help you…" he sniffles, the words coming out muffled.

To my surprise I've begun sniffling as if in reply to his own muffled sound. He breaks free from my neck and looks me straight in the eyes, as I slowly open them. He stares at me intently and I shudder under his scrutiny.

"Trunks…" inaudible noises exit my throat, that only a Saiyan could decipher. "I'm sorry…"

He begins to cry again, leaving the hold on my arms, and trying to wriggle away again. I clutch his wrists and keep him in place. I look into his eyes again, seeing the doubt, the confusion that is tearing him apart.

I sigh, "Trunks," I say with more conviction now, "I'm sorry that I ever doubted you."

He buries his face into my body, causing me to fall back as the words hit him. His arms clasp around my ribs as his nose digs deep into my solar plexus. I almost gag at the sensation, but he breaks away from the spot just in time. He looks up at me, the tears glittering from joy now, not pain as a smile coats his lips and he exhales what seems like a lifetime's supply of anxiety and fear. All gone now.

Finally, my boy is smiling. Finally.

I haven't had a lot of time to reflect on my feelings toward Trunks. As I think about it, all I've ever thought about is how to avoid getting caught and when I'll next be able to press my lips into his and hear him moan my name…I've never thought about it like this. Trunks loves me. He _cares_ about me. Can I honestly say the same thing? Yes, I care about him, and I cringe at the thought of someone hurting him, making him cry like I had just done. I feel awful at having put him in that position, keeping silent for such a long period of time, while he looked into my eyes, searching for an answer, any sign of the emotion he felt for me. God, I'll never do that to him again! My little boy! My precious, little boy!

I tried desperately to find something inside me that could prove that I loved Trunks. But, it's hard when you've never loved to know…right? God, I felt horrible at having had those thoughts while the loveliest demi lay right in my arms. Every time I see Trunks I just want to embrace him and plant kisses on him, even if we are in a public space and even if any of the Z gang are there. It's hard to control myself, and that's probably where my fear sprouts from, but is that love? Am I too nervous around him to notice my true intentions?

I kiss him as I keep my thoughts to myself. He looks up at me with tousled hair, smiling in his exhaustion. I comb through the mess with my fingers, taking in every silky lock. I look into those blue eyes, and that's when it hits me. Yes! Yes! Oh, God yes! I do love you Trunks! It strikes me as odd that I haven't noticed this fluttering in my stomach, this queasiness before as the feeling of love. How could I have been so blind? It's not the fear of being discovered, yes, I'm nervous, but not because of that. I'm nervous because I'm with my love, and because every contact with his flesh makes mine burn, every stare he gives me plunges straight to my heart. God Almighty!

"Trunks." I say and he stirs in my lap. He looks up at me, eyes half closed, and red with the tears that have now been wiped off his face.

"…Yeah…?" he says in a way as if he's just woken up from having the most blissful dream.

I kiss his forehead and then I say it.

"I love you."

His eyes pierce mine even further now, more than they ever have, as I notice tears beginning to glisten his eyes again. The tears are back. But, it's not out of sadness anymore, or despair. His smile has expanded even more and he's leaning in to kiss me.

"Thank you, Gohan." He sniffles into my mouth. "I'm so glad…"

I kiss him back, the tears streaming from his face working their way into our mouths, the salty taste making us smile. With my thumb, I wipe them away from his cheek and from his waterline, stopping them from further interrupting our passionate moment.

His tiny hands beginning to slip under my shirt, and work their way across the rises and falls on my torso until they reach my pecs, where he stops and starts to smooth over them with his fingertips. He lifts my shirt up, but doesn't take it off, and begins to softly kiss my muscles, planting tender, wet kisses across, leaving a burning hot trail behind. His hands slide up and down my sides, grabbing at every inch of skin, squeezing as his kisses become more full of lust and desire. He continues his journey up my neck, alternating between sucking and licking. I moan at the sensation. He slowly works his fingers down to the hem of my sweatpants and manages to fit in a tiny hand and…

"Trunks." I grab his hand that is reaching for my member.

He looks up at me, scared and uncertain, beginning to tense up at my tone.

"Not here." I look around.

His body relaxes and he smiles, "OK."

* * *

><p>I want him. God, how I want him. I pace around my room, trying to calm my rising erection. God, why didn't I just take him right there? No, I want it to be special. I want his…<em>our <em>first time to be special and doing it in a dirty old factory won't do that. I'm going to make sure it's special, I want to make him feel like the prince he is. I smile to myself as I finally sit down in bed and get under my covers. I'm going to make it a night he will never forget.

* * *

><p>I have to wait for Friday to come along, knowing that it's the day he ends early at school. I spend the rest of the week making preparations for our big night together, wanting to make it as perfect as it could ever be. Ah, those grueling 3 days!<p>

It doesn't take me long to plan everything out in my mind, so I book a room at an average hotel in East City, making sure it is far away from anyone we know or where we could possibly stumble into anyone. I'd considered getting an expensive suite in an expensive and classy hotel, but if the staff saw me bringing a child into a room like that to spend only _one _night, I think they would become suspicious. Instead I opt for a more modestly prized hotel where I book a room for the whole week so as not to arise suspicion of my motives with the young prince.

I make sure to tell the front desk that I don't want any room service or maids coming to clean the room at _any_ time of the week. I manage to tell them that my work is of utter importance so I should not be disturbed. If they should see me bring the prince into the room, they would merely have to assume that he is part of my job and nothing else. I will make sure that that is what they conclude.

I actually spend a night in the room so as to assure the staff that I'm actually doing "work" there and also to make all the necessary preparations. The bed is a queen size model, not exactly what I'd had in mind for this occasion, but it will do. The sheets are of a golden color and are very soft to the touch. The pillows have the same color and are big and fluffy, and only inflate slightly as my head is placed on them. Good. I decorate the room with some flowers in the corners and bring some of my own pillows to decorate the floor, knowing that my prince likes the cozy atmosphere it brings out. Once I am finished I grin proudly at my results. I can't wait for Friday.

* * *

><p>When Friday finally arrives I am pacing outside the old factory where I last saw him and held him so tightly. I'm wearing a black suit with a white button-down shirt tucked neatly in my pants with a belt tugged closely in the loops of the fabric. I'm pacing frantically as I stare into my watch every couple of seconds, eager to see him and finally hold him again. My keen Saiyan hearing picks up on the school bell and I stop pacing and wait for Trunks to arrive. Within a minute he's there, eyes gleaming, grin beaming as he jumps me and hugs me so tight I almost fall over.<p>

"Gohan, I've missed you so much." He says, wiping away a little tear that had formed in his socket. "Woah." He says as he notices my attire, "You look cool."

I chuckle, "Thanks. I have a surprise for you."

He starts tugging at my pants, "Really? What is it? What is it?" he jumps, excitement consuming him.

"It's this way, come on." I say as I pick him up and fly to East City.

I make sure he's suppressed his ki. I often go to East City to visit their vast library, but if any of the other Z fighters sensed Trunks ki with me they might begin suspecting something. A risk I'm not willing to take.

When we finally land in East City, I take him to a café I used to bring Videl to, knowing that he'll be hungry.

He orders a chocolate cake and a massive sandwich and I decide on a salad and the same chocolate cake. He smirks when he sees me ordering the same pastry.

"So is this the surprise, Gohan," he says as he takes a huge bite of the cake, "_this _cake?" He emphasizes seductively.

"No," I smirk, rolling my eyes at his obvious attempt to entice me, "you'll see." I end with an evil grin as I sip the scalding coffee, almost burning my tongue.

He laughs when he sees my clumsiness.

He leans over to whisper something in my ear, as the old ladies a few tables away watch him, thinking how adorable he is, and then he covers his lips and leans into my ear, "Shh, you know I can make it better."

He smirks maliciously as he goes back to his cake, eating it painfully slow, licking the cake before gulping it down, being sure to make a loud gulping sound before it's gone.

"That was _good_." He mouths, smirk still on his face.

"OK, that's it." I say as I stand up, "Let's go." I rush him out the door.

I move him into a lonely alleyway, and then push him against the bricked wall behind a container.

"God, do you know what you do to me?" I gasp into his ear as I take in his sweet scent.

I start kissing his neck, grabbing at his pecs and his biceps in the process. I moan as my lips come into contact with his flesh and he laughs menacingly under my touch.

He pushes me away, smirking, "So, where's this surprise?" he says as he raises a lilac eyebrow insinuating he already knows what's coming.

I grab his arm and start jogging to the hotel.

Once we get there, I whisper, "Just play along."

As we enter the hotel, I start, "…and don't you _eve_r say those things to your Aunt Lena _ev_er again, you ungrateful, little brat!"

He scowls at me.

We enter the elevator and as the door closes, he laughs, "Nice acting."

"Don't you start." I scold, slightly embarrassed that he should find my sudden 'outburst' pathetic.

He seems to sense my fear as he closes in and grabs my hand, entwining our fingers.

I open the door to the room, letting him in first and then close it quickly behind me, securing the lock.

He walks around, taking a quick tour, observing all the pillows, the dim lighting, the roses. He goes up to them, picks one up, twirls it in his hand, and smells it.

"Pretty." He snickers.

I feel my cheeks start to blush.

He looks at me and smiles. He walks up to me and takes my hand again, pulling me into the bedroom before us.

He pushes me onto the bed, jumping up after me and pushing my back down on the bed. He takes in the surroundings. His smirk turns into a smile.

His fingers begin unbuttoning my shirt one button at a time, until he reaches the collar and unbuttons the one there too. He opens the shirt and drags his small palms all the way from my chest to my belly button; taking in every bump my body has to offer.

He leans down and starts kissing me. He starts at my neck, slowly and painfully working his way down as I close my eyes and moan. When he gets to the hem of my pants he stops and looks up at me, kissing all above the hem until his little fingers unbutton and slowly unzip the fabric.

He gasps and I close my eyes, awaiting the pleasure he has to offer me. He pulls them down and grabs hold of the erection, feeling it stiffen beneath his touch. He grasps it firmer and leans in to lick it, starting at the stem and going all the way to the tip. He starts sucking on my stiff member, working his tongue in little swift motions, tasting it all. I grab hold of his head as I sit up, wanting to watch him bobbing his head up and down as he struggles to swallow me whole. I grab him by the head and press my manhood down his throat, hearing him gasp and then begin to choke as his cheeks turn red.

"That's a good boy." I say as he gasps for air when I've let him go.

He continues to deep-throat me, slurping at the wetness and swallowing all the excess spit he's left on there. I brush his hair aside so as to better see his struggling face gorge my manhood.

I feel the throbbing start, that heat rushing to the pit of my stomach.

"I'm going to cum…" I spurt out.

He pulls away at my words and sits himself in my lap as his swollen lips collide with mine, the smell of my arousal still in his mouth. I slip a tongue in between his parted lips and take in that scent even further. He moans as I explore the depth of his mouth, my erection still throbbing and frustrated beneath him.

My swollen lips pull away from his as I tear his shirt from his body, clasping to everything hidden beneath it. I lean down and start nipping at his nub, teasing the tip with my tongue. It stiffens and he moans when I begin to gnaw at it with my tongue, teasing him further. He writhes underneath me, moaning his contentment.

I spend no time teasing him further, wanting my prize. I hastily tug off his pants, stripping him of his boots and socks. I see him stiff in his boxers as I gently take them off, wanting to savor any and all sights of him like this. I drag my finger slowly up his thigh as he gasps at the undeniable pleasure that is to come. He closes his eyes and leans back. I drag it slowly, slowly, taking pleasure in the torture I'm causing him. He arches his back ever so slightly as I come into contact with his balls, cupping them and tugging slightly. It elicits a long moan from him and then I take him into my mouth, knowing he's desperate for friction.

I give him the _royal treatment_. I suck at the tip at first and then just take all of his length into my mouth, bobbing my head faster, and faster, as his moans get louder and he begins to jerk his hips. He whimpers and I go faster, feeling him tense up as he spills his seed all the way down my throat and then his body goes limp.

I kneel over his body until I come into contact with his face. His eyes are still closed and I kiss each eyelid, moving down to his lips; tenderly at first, then with more passion as I feel his arms encircle my waist and then he's sucking at my lips, sliding his tongue over the bottom lip before forcing its way into my mouth. I reciprocate and wrestle his tongue fiercely, my erection growing with each passing second. His hands travel to the small of my back and I gasp in air as he finds that spot. My tail scar. He digs into it with his chibi fingers as I let out a groan.

"Ooooooh Gooooooood!"

I feel my erection stiffening and beginning to throb again. I attack him with my lips again, pressing him into the soft mattress as I begin to ravage his body with my hands, his growing erection poking me in the stomach. He gasps when I tug teasingly at his nipples, encircling them with my tongue and coating them with saliva.

"Uuuurgh" he grunts as he begins to writhe and whimper underneath me.

I begin to nibble his neck when he blurts out, "Do it!"

I stop and pull away from him to look him in the eyes. My eyes roam over his gorgeous body, my heartbeat becoming faster and faster at his words.

"Are you sure?" I ask, serious.

He nods three times.

I kiss him on the lips, then part only to bring my two fingers into his parted lips.

He looks confused, but he sucks, deep-throating it with pleasure. I pull them out and put them by his entrance as I spread his legs and bend his knees.

He pants, his heartbeat heightening, adrenaline kicking in. He's slightly weary.

I force them inside his tight entrance. He gasps in shock.

I work them inside him, pushing in all the way to my knuckles. He writhes, makes a surprised sound. There we go.

He moans as I hit it again. Then I retract the fingers.

He whimpers at the loss of contact. I position myself at his entrance and look into those huge, blue eyes.

"Are you ready?"

He closes his eyes in affirmation.

"Aaaaaaah!" he screams as my length plunges into his tight, unchartered passage.

I watch as a tear starts welling in his eye. I wipe it gently away with my thumb.

"Shhh." I whisper.

He starts to breath again.

When I feel he's adjusted to my size I begin to move. His eyes widen as I retract and then plunge in again, creating a rhythm.

His groans of pain soon turn to moans of undeniable pleasure once I hit that sweet spot.

"God!" he screams, as I increase my rhythm.

"Oh, God, you're so tight!" I moan as I pummel him, feeling the heat well up inside me, almost at a climax.

I pound him harder and harder until I feel his walls start clenching and tightening around my throbbing member, which triggers my climax.

He shrieks and digs his nails into my back as he cums on my stomach. A second later I feel my seed spurt inside him.

I fall limply onto him and we gasp for air.

I lean all my weight on my shoulders and look down at him once I regain all my senses. His eyes are wide, looking at me, but not completely there. Then he comes to, and he looks at me with that real love in his eyes and I lean down to kiss him.

"That was…" I pant, but before I can complete my sentence, he kisses me.

No tongue, just a plain loving kiss.

"I love you." He says when we finally part lips.

I roll to the side and hug him closer by his naked hip, kissing his forehead.

"There's no one in the world I would rather be with right now." I say, bewildered at his absolute beauty.

I'm in love.

* * *

><p>I love reviews -smiles-<p>

Matt


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews ^^ I got 3 for last chapter :P Oh and this one's a little perverted. I think so. I blushed re-reading this -blushes- see?

Oh and to answer Splee: Yes, yes it is! I laughed my ass off re-reading this XD

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrong Thing To Do<strong>

**Chapter 5**

I held him for what seemed like hours until I could feel his heartbeat slowing and his breathing becoming softer and more relaxed until eventually he was asleep. I couldn't sleep. I was tired, but also blissfully aware that in the morning this would end. I would have to go back home, to my room, trying to busy myself as much as possible, for as long a time as possible so that when I decided to pay Trunks a visit, it wouldn't seem "suspicious". God, that word seems to haunt me now. I stay awake for another 2 hours. I stare down at his sleepy face, cheeks still somewhat flushed from our exercise. I smile at the thought of what I'd done to that pretty little mouth of his. Such a talented little boy…

* * *

><p>The sun blinds me into consciousness and with a start I sit up. Oh shit, what time is it?<p>

I nearly fall into a panic as I realize how sunny the day is and that school has probably already started.

"Trunks! Trunks, wake up!" I shake the sleeping beauty with a rush.

He rubs his eyes. He sees the worry in my eyes and his eyes widen as his face takes on an expression that can only be described as raw fear.

"Gohan…" he starts, too fearful to continue.

"Trunks!" I gasp as I rush to my feet and start pacing to and fro. "Shit, shit, shit!"

He stares at me, completely mortified.

"It's 9.07, you've missed school." I anxiously spurt out.

He exhales loudly and smiles softly.

I look at him, perplexed.

"Gohan, it's Saturday."

Somehow it takes me longer than it should to register this and once it finally hits me, I crawl onto the bed and collapse on it. I bury my head in the sheets.

"God." I drawl.

I feel him drag his fingers from my naked shoulders to the nape of my neck. They linger there, playing with strands of my hair.

His breathing is calm and he sighs.

I look up at him. He is smiling. He finds this amusing.

"God, do you know how worried I was?" I snap.

His smile widens.

"Stop smiling like that!" I snap once again, not finding it a bit amusing.

"Gohan," he says, "you're so cute when you're angry."

His hand cups my cheek. I lean into it. My anger starting to dissipate.

"God, Trunks, it isn't funny."

"It is." He smiles.

Bastard.

"I love you, you know." I say, still slightly agitated.

"I know." He says and he leans in to kiss me.

I hold onto those soft, full lips for as long as I can before he pulls back.

I finally sit up on the bed and his eyes follow my head's ascension from underneath him to high above his head. He keeps eye contact all the way.

Somehow his eyes lose the smirking quality they had as he looks up at me in now innocent eyes.

I bring him to my lap.

I lean in and start caressing his unsuspecting lips with mine and his lips part in surprise.

Aren't we over this "innocent act" by now?

Then I feel his tongue connect with mine, and he fights for dominance in my now agape mouth. He roams the velvety tongue across the roof of my mouth and I gasp at the sensation. He's getting good at this. He smiles as my moan reaches his ears. With a smack we part for air.

He leans back on his arms, smirking at me as he notices my raging hard on.

He giggles.

I stretch my body upward as far as it will go and lean closer to my lover, making sure my bulging crotch is in line with his face.

He gasps as he realizes my meaning.

I grab him by the wrist before he can lean back.

I drag him to the shower.

I close the door behind us and lock it. I turn on the tap without looking at him. I feel the water, and turn away to check my reflection in the mirror. His eyes are on me.

I finally look down at him, smirking as I do so.

He looks so vulnerable like that. Scared. Undoubtedly by what I'm thinking.

He doesn't know everything. He probably thinks there is something we didn't do last night that I'm aching to try.

He gasps as I grab his chin.

I pull it up to make sure we remain eye contact.

"Take off your clothes." I demand.

There isn't much to take off. He has white boxers on. I can't seem to remember if he wore those last night or if I ripped them off, or if they're even the same color.

His chest starts heaving up and down and he begins to back away, mouth wide in a mix of fear, surprise, and shock. My new attitude and tone the cause rather than what he, undoubtedly, knows is coming.

I step forward.

"Take off your clothes." I repeat in the same demanding tone.

He nods, still unsure.

He removes the fabric nervously and tries to cover himself when they are off. He averts his gaze from my leering brown ones.

"Look at me." I say, with a kinder smile on my face.

He does as I say. I lean down for his hands and pull them away from his genitalia.

He blushes.

"That's a good boy." I say as I comb through his lavender hair.

His mouth is still open, still as surprised and shocked as ever. I must look really sinister.

He relaxes slightly at the comforting sensation of my fingers running from his scalp to his ends. He closes his eyes and leans into the hand.

My hand leaves his hair.

"Now take off my pants."

His eyes dart open. He gulps and his mouth parts again.

He starts nervously fumbling with the buckle.

I don't know why I even put these damn pants on. I'm wearing dark blue jeans with a belt, clothes that I brought with me some days ago, just in case. Just in case of what? God, I don't even know.

His breathing is hitched. He's scared. Or excited.

He finally manages to get the buckle open and he unbuttons and unzips my pants, fumbling as he does so. He slides them off my hips, unsure. I can distinctly feel trembling fingers.

He looks up at me, swallowing; eyes so unsure of themselves. I smirk.

"Take them off."

He does as he's told and he gasps as he finds my erection. He steps away.

"Take it."

He falters.

In my need, I grab him by the nape of his neck and thrust myself into his warm mouth. Muffled noises are being uttered as he struggles with my large length now deep in his esophagus.

His eyes are almost bulging out of their sockets and his face is quickly turning into the shade of a tomato.

I grab a hold of his purple locks and pull his head back, slowly, then I pull him onto me again. He begins to respond to the rhythm. The gurgling noises transitioning into choked moans.

Once he's established a breathing pattern he begins to suck, and lick, and suck some more. I moan.

His hand guides up to my shaft and starts stroking where his mouth cannot reach. He takes more and more of my length in his warm mouth, as he becomes more and more eager. The sucks become more and more lustful with every second that passes and I can feel his other hand guide its way to my backside and squeeze myself closer to those lips.

"Mmm…ghhgh" I hear him gurgle.

I pull away from him.

He pants wildly, swollen lips, and eyes glazed with desire searching mine. He reaches for my erection, wanting more.

"No." I say, keeping him away. "How much do you want it?"

He hesitates.

"I want it!" he blurts out, again reaching for the bulging member.

"How badly do you want it?" I tease.

His eyes are pleading; _please don't make me say it, Gohan. _He certainly gets his pride from his father.

I turn away, "I guess you don't want to."

"No! No, I want to!" he spurts, "_Please_, let me suck your cock."

I smirk before turning around. I look down at him, my face now smirkless.

"Please…" he tries.

I smile my consent and he rams my cock down his throat, gagging himself in the process. I grab the nape of his neck again and start mouth fucking him, the tightening of his throat and the gurgling bringing on my orgasm. In three quick thrusts I am there. I keep Trunks' head firmly in place and cum into his throat, filling him up.

When I let go he falls back, cum dripping from the corner of his mouth. He wipes it off his face with his fingers and wipes them on a dirty towel lying on the floor. He looks up at me with shocked eyes, slight fear in them.

I sit down on the bathtub and pull him to me, between my thighs. I grin.

I kiss him on the lips to reassure him.

"I love you." I coo.

The fear and shock in his face is now replaced with a pout.

"You're an asshole." He complains, crossing his arms.

I laugh and pull him into my lap.

* * *

><p>I leave him to take a shower and I start getting our things ready in order to leave. This has been magical. I wish it would never end. I hope we can do it again real soon.<p>

I pack up all my clothes that I brought with me, and when Trunks enters the room I'm already sitting on the bed with my jacket on and my suitcase packed.

He has a towel wrapped around his slim waist and his hair is dripping.

"You're leaving?" he asks, disappointed and sad.

"We have to get back." I smile sheepishly. I'm disappointed too.

"I don't want to go back." He whispers as he comes closer.

"I know." I whisper back as I embrace him.

I kiss his wet scalp and smile at the scent of citrus emanating from his clean scalp.

I chuckle, "They won't be able to smell you on me at least." I smile.

He looks up, a small smile on his lips too.

He kisses me.

I stop him, and push him away.

"You should get dressed."

* * *

><p>We fly back to Capsule Corp. and that's when it hits me. We never told Bulma that he was "sleeping over" somewhere. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Who was he supposed to be sleeping over at? Why didn't I call? What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm an idiot. I'm an absolute idiot.<p>

"Trunks," I say in a panic, "we never told your Mom you were sleeping over."

Blue eyes turn from calm to panic, matching mine. His mouth opens, but can't make a sound.

"Oh God!" I keep flying and after a while I come up with an idea, "OK, so this is what I'll tell her….or you tell her…umm. OK, so you were sleeping over at a friend's house and…. Well, you had so much fun you forgot to call."

"Gohan, she'll never believe that crap." He says, scoffing at my suggestion and crossing his arms in the process.

"Well, what do you suggest then?" I say, offended at being insulted by a _child._

"I'll tell her I went camping in the woods with a friend and that we fell asleep because we got too tired." OK, so maybe he's not a normal _child._ A genius, just like his mother. Oh God, his mother is a genius! She'll see through it!

"That sounds a bit better, but wouldn't you be able to just fly home?" I suggest, more panicked at my newfound insight.

"Not if it was too far away." He says in his still raspy morning voice.

I smile. It will have to do.

I drop him off at Capsule Corp., and fly away to make sure Bulma or Vegeta don't catch me dropping Trunks off.

* * *

><p>"And where have you been, young man? Hmm? Answer me!" my mother yells as she sees me approaching the house.<p>

It's still early in the morning, for a Saturday, but Mom is up early as usual, as no day is a day off when you "work at home" as she puts it.

"Well?" she yells.

"...Uhh."

A ki signature approaches on my left.

"Hey Chi-chi! I got the fish!" Dad smiles sheepishly, holding up the whale of a fish in his hands.

"Goku, I'm talking to Gohan. It's rude to interrupt. So Gohan," she turns back to me, "where have you been for the past 12 hours!" she screams.

"Chi-chi, I'm sure he has a very good reason," my Dad sheepishly laughs in his trademark way, "but shouldn't you be preparing…food. I'm sure Gohan's real hungry."

"I'm sure he is." She snorts and then retreats back into the house, presumably to begin cooking the meal.

I exhale a sigh of relief.

I stand there for a while with my eyes closed, enjoying the calm before the storm, and then my father nudges me.

Oh shit, I forgot he was standing there. I turn to look at him.

"Hey, Gohan, are you alright? You look a bit…" he says, worry etched in his tone.

"Hmm?" I say rubbing my eyes.

"…Tired." He smiles in sympathy.

"Oh." I guess I am tired. Must be all that worrying.

He puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes. I look up at him and he smiles.

"Better get inside before your mother starts yelling again."

I smile.

* * *

><p>When I came into the house I could've sworn I heard my mother growling, but I was too consumed by my own thoughts to notice if I was imagining it or not.<p>

Once inside my room I slide under the covers of my bed, snuggling into the pillow and turning off the light switch behind the bed. If anyone came into the room right now and found me curled up in my bed like this, with my knees to my chest and my arm curled around them, they would probably have figured that I was depressed. The truth is I did feel kind of sad. No, not sad. Lonely. Without Trunks, everything was lonely. Even with him things were slightly lonely. I was supposed to feel complete and fulfilled, but yet…being with him, I couldn't shake this deep-rooted loneliness I felt. It was seriously starting to get to me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was dark. Dad must've convinced Mom into letting me sleep.<p>

My stomach growled. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 10.00 pm. It was indeed late. I slipped out of bed, and sneaked out of my room into the kitchen.

It was dark, empty, and quiet. I let out the breath I was holding. I went to the refrigerator and opened it, the light from inside illuminating the sink. It was spotless. I found a plastic container with steamed rice and leftover chicken. I brought it into my room. I didn't heat it for fear of waking my father or mother, so it's cold and rather tasteless. Well, at least I got out of a fight with my mother.

The rest of the night I just lied there. On my bed, curtains open, admiring the moon and the stars that brightly light the dark heavens. I smile to myself at the thought how Saiyans with tails can't enjoy this. I used to be one of them. My tail hasn't grown back for about 9 years now. I wonder if it ever will. I remember my Dad telling me that his grew back time and time again. I wonder if that will happen to me.

* * *

><p>I wake up with a start as my father is looking down at me, blocking the bright ray of the sun.<p>

"Morning, son." He smiles.

He reaches out his hand to me and I take it, pulling myself up into a sitting position with it. He walks over to the window, gazing out into the sparkling spring day. Is it really spring?

"Dad…", I start, confused at his presence in my room. Usually he's out catching a fish for breakfast or just practicing some new ki blast.

He turns around at my words and smiles at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue.

"Umm…what are you doing in here? What time is it?" I say, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"It's 10 am, son. You slept in….um, but then again you also fell asleep before breakfast yesterday." He looks at me, the smile fading into a look of concern, "Are you alright? You've slept for 24 hours."

_24 hours? _Well, then again he doesn't know that I spent a few hours awake last night.

"Gohan?" I look up, interrupted from my daydream.

"Yeah – uh, sorry Dad, I was...uh – never mind. So…"

"Oh yeah – uh, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here, huh?"

I nod, eyebrows raised.

He sighs, "Well…we need to talk."

* * *

><p>My father took me to the lake he so often frequents in the mornings, whether it be to catch fish or just go for a swim. The sun was gleaming on the surface of the water, making it sparkle every time a fish jumped.<p>

My father seemed bothered. I knew this was about me spending that night in the hotel with Trunks. _Away_ from home.

"Son, your mother and I…we're concerned."

He looks at me; solemn and yes, very concerned.

"If this is about me sleeping over – "

"No." he interrupts. "It's not about that."

"OK?" I say, confused.

"We know." He pauses for effect. "About you and Trunks."

"What are you talking about?" I snap, far too quickly.

He looks at me seriously.

"We know what you've been doing."

He continues to look at me, a glint of compassion at my obvious discomfort.

He takes my silence as a cue to continue,

"Son, how long has this been going on?" Concern is the only emotion left on his face.

I look up from biting my thumbnail, something I must've taken up whilst he revealed his knowledge about my relationship with my underage lover. My _very _underage lover.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I snap, anger rushing through every nerve in my body. If I could literally radiate my emotions right now, I would be fuming dark, dangerous clouds.

My father is taken aback by my reaction. What was he expecting? Tears? That I'd come crawling to him, begging for forgiveness? Forgiveness for my "sick and twisted" mind?

"Son, I – "

"No!" I stop him from angering me more, "'We'? So Mom knows? You told Mom? Terrific!" I say, blazing with sarcasm, throwing my arms up in the air for emphasis.

How _dare_ he? I thought he was my father.

"Son, I – "

"Don't even…" I trail off, too angry to express myself. And with that, I leave my Dad dazed and confused, as I dart off into the distance.

As I fly across the concrete buildings of the cities below me, all I can think is that he knows. My father knows. He knows about me and Trunks. How long has he known about us? How long has he pretended to be oblivious to my private affairs, using it to get close to me?_ Has_ he used it to get close to me? Oh God. And how the hell did he find out! Did he smell it on me? Smell Trunks? Did he follow us? Did he see me shove my throbbing erection into a little 8 year-olds' mouth? This is all just too much. I need to see him. I need to see Trunks.

* * *

><p>I race in the direction of Capsule Corp. in my new motivation. I stop as I see the yellow dome. What will I say? What can be my excuse this time? And if Vegeta knows…Oh God, my Dad can't keep anything to himself. If he's told my Mom, he's probably told Vegeta too. I mean Trunks is his son. Fuck.<p>

I float to the pavement and sneak up to Trunks' window as I did not long ago. Except then it was night. This is daytime, there is an amazingly alarming chance that Vegeta or Bulma will find me terrorizing Trunks' window. Damn. It's a risk I'm willing to take.

I sneak up to the window with my Saiyan super speed, acting like a thief, a cheater, someone who is afraid to get caught and that has done something very, _very_ wrong.

I throw the first pebble. Nothing. I throw another, hearing the thud of the small rock against the glass of the window. Still nothing.

"He's not home."

I gasp and freeze in horror at the gruff and stern voice that is unmistakably Vegeta's.

"He's off with that boy of Kakarrot's. You know, your _brother_?" I can hear him waving a hand nonchalantly as these words harshly escape his lips, stabbing me painfully in the heart.

I turn around slowly.

"Wh-what?" I stutter, trying to play the innocent, although I don't know what good it would do.

He scoffs, "Don't play ignorant with me, brat. I know what you're up to."

He knows.

He stares at me for what seems to be hours, but is probably just a few very long seconds. Then he leaves.

I feel tempted to run. To get away. To find Trunks and just take off. To just leave. But I don't. I know it's no use. So I turn on my heels and I follow the prince. God help me.

I see him enter the Gravity Room up ahead. I stop and take a deep breath. This is going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

><p>Oh snap! Vegeta. Hehe. Well, review and tell me what you think'll happen to Gohan -smiles-<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to those of you who reviewed :) There aren't that many which makes me appreciate you more, so thanks guys :P We're nearing the end! Woooo!

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrong Thing To Do<strong>

**Chapter 6**

I step into the chamber slowly, dragging my feet behind me, my eyes focused on the ground and flooring beneath me. I'm still wondering if this is a good idea.

"I see you decided to join me. Took you long enough." He snorts.

He leans against the back wall of the chamber, studying the floor, while in between taking glances at me. He is smirking.

"Well…?" he dares me.

"Well what? I ask, slightly on the defensive.

He chuckles mockingly.

"Well, aren't you going to explain to me why you've been fucking my son for the past…oh, _2 months_?"

I gasp at his bold statement. Or is it a question? My eyes are so wide they must be bulging out of their sockets.

He laughs, the sinister sound echoing in the entire chamber. The sound bringing me out of my temporary shock.

"Why are you laughing!" I spit.

He continues to laugh, ignoring my words completely.

The anger begins to boil in me uncontrollably. I can't control what comes out of me next.

"You find it amusing that your son writhes underneath me, moaning as he takes my dick up his ass? Or that he gets down on all fours and begs me for the _honor_ of sucking my third-class dick?"

Uh-oh.

His fingers are tight around my throat, pinning me up against the wall, the hand lifting me off the floor. I start to choke, air escaping me. He knees me in the stomach, and I fall to the ground as he lets go of his death grip on my airway. I curl up into a semi circle like a dying animal and wince as his boot connects my head to the floor. Then it all goes black.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I'm no longer in the Gravity Chamber. I'm in a hospital bed, no, a real bed. It's not mine. It's, it's…<p>

Vegeta.

"I see you decided to join me. Took you long enough." He smirks as he repeats the words he greeted me with before I was beaten to a pulp earlier today.

Or was it yesterday? How long had I been here?

"H-how…?" I start as I lift my chest, in an attempt to get up.

His large hand stops me, and presses me back down into the mattress.

"You're not going anywhere." He tells me. And then he looks at me. With those eyes. So much Trunks…

A minute passes. He stares at the wall behind me. As he notices me staring at him, he locks with my eyes.

"Best not try something like that again, or next time you won't be so lucky."

Lucky? So he tried to kill me? Wouldn't surprise me. Not after what I've done.

"So what made you decide to claim my son?" he said calmly.

Claim?

"I-I, uh…"

Well, spit it out!" he demanded, beginning to lose his temper once again.

"I love him." I whispered, more to myself than to the prince.

"You what?" he blurted indignantly.

"I l_ove_ him." I said with confidence.

He looked at me, utterly appalled. Not that I was expecting anything less. Perhaps more punches and kicks than I'd endured, but…

He swallowed, trembling with his next words, "And…my son?" he looked up at me, fear staining his eyes.

I sighed, "Yes."

He continued staring in the same expectant manner, pleading with me to continue, to confirm the statement that he so desperately needed to be false.

"He loves me."

* * *

><p>It all went black. Again. When I woke up for the second time in Capsule Corp. Vegeta was not there. I presumed he must've knocked me out after my declaration of love for his son and that the latter reciprocated. Poor Vegeta. I couldn't help but to feel a little sorry for the man. He wasn't as enraged as I thought he would be when he found out about Trunks and I. Perhaps he took out all that aggression on my father when he was told of my advancements on his son.<p>

I no longer had an aching back, as I'd had when Vegeta woke me up last time. Maybe he gave me a senzu. I smiled to myself at the thought, the prince never stooping so "low" as to giving an enemy the least bit of mercy.

"What are you smiling about?" came the gruff voice again.

Oh no.

"Oh…uh, nothing." I stuttered.

"Dreaming about fucking my son again?"

Huh?

"Wha, Vegeta…no!" I said almost too fast again, which made him chuckle.

"Calm down, brat," he said as he started approaching me, and sat down on the chair opposite my bed, "I don't wish to know what amuses you so."

His demeanor was far more calm than it usually was.

"How long was I out?"

He shrugged, "A few hours."

"Oh." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I brought you some lunch," he said, nodding in the direction of the meal at the foot of my bed, "I thought you might be hungry."

I grabbed the tray warily, and kept a close eye on him while I ingested my meal, famished as I'd yet to eat anything all day. If it was still the same day.

"What day is it?" I spoke, food still in my mouth.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Don't you have any manners, boy?" he snorted.

I chewed all the food still in my mouth and swallowed.

"I said, what day is it?"

He snorted again.

"Idiot. It's still Sunday. You've only been here for a few hours."

He leaned closer to me with the last statement.

"Now, listen _very_ carefully, brat. I've been thinking about your little fling with my son, and I've come to a conclusion to this unfortunate mess." he said with disdain, the disgust still evident in his voice, "You are not to see my son again, is that clear?"

My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets at the phrase. This was what I'd been waiting for.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I nearly shrieked, " You can't stop me from seeing him! I won't…" I said shaking my head at the unwelcome thought.

"Alright," he said, grabbing my shirt and jerking me into an upright position, "if that's the way you wanna play…" and then as suddenly as he'd jerked me up, he left me and barged out the door.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help the tears that kept escaping me and streaming down my cheeks as the full meaning of his words finally hit me. If Vegeta had anything to do with it, I would never see Trunks again. I don't know how long I lied there, oblivious to my surroundings for the salty substance in my eyes.<p>

Then I felt someone shaking my arm. I heard distant laughter, that became more distinct as I finally came back to reality. I wiped my tears and looked to my left, at the person tugging at my arm.

"Goten…?"

He giggled again, then frowned.

"What are you doing here, Gohan?" he asked, a little concerned as he saw me lying in bed. At Capsule Corp.

"I'm uh…what are you doing here?" I managed to get out at last.

"I'm playing with Trunks." He beamed.

_Trunks_. Oh, God, Trunks.

"Trunks? Is he here?" I said far too exasperated and my brother backed away, confused. I must look crazy.

"Yeah…? He's – "

"Gohan!" he said as he leaped into the room and crushed his face into my chest.

I felt the tears welling up again.

After having composed myself, I said to Goten, "Can I have a moment alone with Trunks?" when he didn't budge, I added, "It's important, Goten."

"OK." He said reluctantly and then rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh Gohan!" my young lover wailed, "I thought I'd never see you again! My Dad, he – "

"I know." I said. I hugged him so close and kissed his little scalp, his face never leaving my chest.

He began to sob, hiccupping with every movement, drenching my shirt in his sadness.

"Shh, don't cry." I whispered in a pathetic attempt to soothe him. "It's going to be OK."

He shook his head and left my chest to look up at me with tear stained eyes, so glossy, so sad.

"It's not!" he sobbed, "Don't you see?"

"Trunks." I said, in a more mature tone than I'd ever used with anyone of my peers, "I'll die before I let him come between us."

At this he seemed to sob more. It seemed I could do nothing to still the pain in my lover's heart.

"Trunks…" I started again, rubbing his little back.

"Gohan, if you do that then…" he hiccupped, finding it excruciatingly hard to utter those last words.

"Then what?" I asked tenderly.

"Gohan, he'll – he'll…kill you. And if he can't, he'll kill me." he sniffed, beginning to calm down, "You're a…third class."

My eyes filled with flames, the anger enveloping my entire being as I crushed him closer to my chest, bringing him to sit on my lap. Vegeta had absolutely no problem with my relationship with Trunks. The only fact bothering him was that I was a "third class". An obsolete class system in the now almost extinct warrior race. He seemed to have no scruples with my relationship with an 8 year-old, but somehow…all he fucking cared about was that I was a low class! God, that bastard!

My little angel looked up at me with eyes screaming of despair and hope, aching for me to tell him it was OK, desperate to know what I was thinking.

"Trunks," I said sternly, "Don't worry."

I look down at him, his eyes red from all the tears, cheeks wet from the streaming tears.

I lean down and claim his lips in an earth-shattering embrace. His lips, so silky smooth, opening as my tongue roams his lower lip pleading for entrance. He moans as I make contact with his velvety tongue, and we sit there, moaning in each other's embrace for as long as we can, before the door slams open and he is pulled off me.

"Gohan!" he screams as his father drags him from the room by his lilac strands.

"Trunks!" I yell as I dart for them, only to be knocked out by someone behind me.

* * *

><p>When I wake up it's in my room. At home. I dart out of bed, the only thought coursing through my mind being<em> Trunks, Trunks, Trunks. <em>I'm stopped in my tracks as my door opens and my mother comes in with a glass of juice.

"Oh, Gohan, you're up." She says, in her ordinary fashion.

I stare dumbfounded at her. Why is she behaving like this. Like such a…

"Bitch!"

"Excuse me!" she gasps, shocked at my insolence, I suppose.

"Where is he?" I all but growl.

"Who?" she asks, slight contempt in her voice.

"Trunks! What have you done to him?" I accuse.

She looks shocked.

"Trunks?" she questions, "He's at Capsule Corp. Why are you – "

Before she can finish I've already flown out the window, desperate to save my lover.

I hit something hard. What the…Oh no. Dad.

"Where are you going, son?" he asks solemnly.

"You." I snarl, "You did this!"

My fist connects with his rock hard abs, trying to land a painful punch anywhere I can, battering away in anger. But nothing. He doesn't even budge. Like it doesn't phase him at all.

I look up pleading, who _are_ you?

He grabs my wrists, as they connect with his torso one last time.

"That's enough."

I look shocked, fearful, intimidated, and deflated. Damn.

"Let me go." I plead, the intimidating tone I held earlier completely gone from my countenance. "I said, let me go!" I shriek as I try in vain to escape his grasp.

He looks down at me in sympathy as my tears well up and start falling down my face. How dare he?

He crushes me into a hug, forcing me into the "fatherly" contact. I try to escape, but it's no use. He's too powerful.

I start sobbing, my chest heaving up and down as the tears soak my father's gi, my body collapsing into his arms as my knees fail to support my body, even in the air. My ki fluctuates wildly and I can't tell where we are anymore, the wet tears blinding me.

I dry my eyes on my sleeve as my father has now loosened his grip on me. Wait, are we…?

"Kakarrot! What is he doing here?" the voice booms through the building, leaving me no doubt as to where we are.

"Vegeta," my father starts calmly, "you can't do this to him. It's not your place."

"Not my place?" the prince snarls impatiently, "Trunks is _my_ son! Of course it's my place!"

"Vegeta!" my father begins to become more agitated, "You yourself, told me there was nothing wrong with this kind of relationship, that it was very common on Planet Vegeta – "

"I said it was common for underage relationships, not for interclass relationships!" he growls, "How dare you assume that an elite like my son could ever be compatible with an inferior warrior like your spawn!"

To this my father spurts at Vegeta, toppling him over with a swift kick to the shin, the prince falling over the armrest of the sofa, while my father crawls on top of him, pinning him to the fabric.

He whispers something in his ear and the prince turns his head away. My father grabs his chin and forces Vegeta to stare into his eyes. The prince blushes.

"Get off of me, Kakarrot!" he snarls, shoving my father off him. He growls at the latter.

"Fine!" Vegeta says to me, "The boy is at a friend's house. You can come back at 7, then he'll be here." And then he walks off, but not before glaring daggers at my father, who only smiles innocently in return.

* * *

><p>It was hard waiting for 7pm. I wanted to stay at Capsule Corp and wait for my Prince lest he come home early, but, neither my father nor Vegeta welcomed the idea. My Dad said that we could stay around in the woods next to Capsule Corp. as that way I could see when Trunks came home, without being in the way of Vegeta. As much as it appealed to me, the thought of instantly running into my lover's arms as I felt his ki approaching, I decided against it. I would go back home and eat dinner, or something resembling it at least, since I wasn't the least bit hungry and then I would come to see Trunks at 7pm.<p>

I don't remember what my Mom said to me. I could see her opening her mouth and her lips moving in a conversational manner, but none of it registered in my mind. I could feel my lips respond to her demands, or concerns, or…whatever it was we were talking about, but…I can't remember. Too insignificant.

When I'd finished dinner, it was only 6pm. I know I rushed my meal. I had hoped that if I ate it fast enough, time would pass faster too. Ugh, I wasn't that hungry anyway. I excused myself from the table and went into my room, needing alone time to think what I would say to Trunks, what I would say to Vegeta. God, I wouldn't get to be alone with my sweetheart, and most likely, Dad would be there too.

I need time to think…God, Trunks. Then it dawned on me.

This might be the last time I ever see Trunks.

I couldn't let that happen. I won't.

I heard the clinking of flatware against china and I knew that my parents had finished their meal. They were beginning to clear away the dishes when I entered the room.

"I'm ready." I said solemnly.

My Dad blinked at me, "Son, it's only 6.15, Trunks won't be – "

"I know." I rudely interrupted, "That's not…" my voice trailed off.

He looked at me, understanding in his eyes, and he smiled sympathetically, "OK."

* * *

><p>As we flew over the dark forest, the moon hovering above us, I felt determined. I wasn't going to give up without a fight. The night breeze only furthered to confirm my resolution. I was ready.<p>

* * *

><p>I banged on the front door of the dome and without waiting for anyone to open it, I barged in.<p>

My father followed closely behind me, a bit uncertain at my newfound demeanor.

"Wha –" Vegeta baffled as he noticed us inside his house. As he noticed the front door off its hinges he hissed. "How _dare_ you come barging into _my _home like this Kakarrot! And _you_" he hissed, pointing a finger at me as he strode towards me, "how dare you – "

"Vegeta, I came here to talk to you." I said, my newfound confidence probably resembling insolence in the prince's ears.

Vegeta stood, baffled, eyes widening, clenched fists slackening and falling at his sides. His silence urged me on.

"I need to speak with you before Trunks comes home." I said solemnly. I glanced at my father, "Alone."

Vegeta's eyes focused on the object of mine, and my Dad's eyes widened with the realization.

"I-I can't do that." He said, waving his arms before him.

"We're not going to do anything," I hissed, "we're just going to talk."

Vegeta crossed his arms in his regular, defensive custom.

"Kakarrot," he spoke calmly, "you can wait outside; this shouldn't take long."

"I'm sorry," my Dad proceeded, "I can't leave the two of you alone, God knows wha – "

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta all but screamed, and my Dad backed away at the aggression in his prince's voice, "we will be _fine_!"

And with that the father of my lover turned on his heels and entered a room to the left.

I glanced threateningly at my Dad, daring him to interfere. Then I too turned on my heels and followed the prince.

* * *

><p>Inside the room, Vegeta was leaning against the wall nonchalantly, arms crossed, and face contorted with seriousness.<p>

I closed the door behind me and leaned on the wall next to the door, in the same manner as Vegeta.

"Well?" he spat after several moments of silence.

"I won't let you take him from me." I said, a deathly glimmer in my orbs.

"Is that so." The prince pushed away from the wall he was leaning on and stared back into my orbs with darkness.

"Yes." I hissed warningly, and stepped closer to the prince, until our noses were almost touching.

"Very well," he smirked, relaxing slightly, "and what are you going to do about it?" he teased.

I snorted at the behavior, furious at the demeaning act.

"Vegeta, you will not get in my way."

"Oh?" he continued teasingly, "And what are you going to do about it?" he smirked, even more menacingly now.

I scoffed, and rolled my eyes.

He was provoking me.

"Vegeta, I'm not here to fight you," I said in a calmer tone, "but, if I have to, I will."

His smirk turned into a frown.

He shrugged, "Don't try to intimidate me, boy. It won't work. You know you can never win." And he smirked again.

I started chuckling, evilly, "Oh, but Vegeta, you're wrong. _I _was the one who defeated Cell and _I _will be the one who defends my mate, even if it has to be against _you_."

He snorted, appalled at my insolence, "You were once the strongest, but you've grown soft, weak, a former shadow of the warrior you once were. You don't stand a chance."

Again, I couldn't help but to smirk at the prince's false observations.

"You're wrong." I all but laughed, mockingly, "My power far exceeds yours," I continued, adopting Vegeta's manner of speaking, "there was a time when all I did was study, but that has changed. I've trained almost every day for the past year and a half and I know I can take you. _You_, " I said, stabbing a finger into his chest, "don't stand a chance."

He looked at me in disbelief.

I waited for the onslaught of words to come, for him to proclaim his status as the Prince of all Saiyans, to tell me that I could never have his son; that he'd sooner die…

"So what are you proposing?" he asked, in a rare, sad tone.

I looked at him questioningly, trying to see through the act. To anticipate his next movement.

"Well?" he asked, colliding those orbs with mine, in which I could have sworn I detected defeat.

_Defeat?_

"I want you to leave us in peace." I said, in the same serious way as I did when I entered this room.

He sighed, "I can't do that."

I glared at him. Pure hate seeping through.

"And why _not_?" I hissed, more animalistic than ever.

He glanced up into my eyes, seething, and whispered, "You're a low class."

With that I grabbed his throat and slammed the back of his head into the wall behind him, doing it again, and again, and again, until blood gushed out of the wound.

He was breathing raggedly, shocked.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded, as I slammed his head against the wall once last time.

"I can't…" he started, but trailed off and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the oncoming onslaught.

But there was to be none.

I let go of his neck and stepped away, watching him tumble to the floor, too weak to remain standing.

"You can't_ what_?" I demanded.

He looked up at me, appearing pathetic in a pool of his own blood, crouching on the floor like a dying animal.

"I can't let my son be taken by a third class."

My disgust overwhelming me, I connected a harsh kick to his abdomen, causing him to bend over at the ache in his stomach.

I spat at his form lying there.

"You _disgust_ me."

* * *

><p>I left the room with a slam of the door, flinching as I saw my precious lover sitting on the sofa next to my father, both looking at me in worry.<p>

He leaped at me and clutched my pant legs in a close embrace, almost toppling me over.

"Oh God, Gohan." He whimpered, "Oh God."

"Shh," I said, kneeling down to face him, "it's all right."

His teary eyes locked onto mine and I slipped my arms under his and clasped them together behind his back, bringing him closer to my warmth, lifting him off the floor and hugging him so tight, for fear of someone snatching him away. Someone like Vegeta.

I started sobbing into his neck, uncontrollably. Here he was, my sweet, sweet boy, in my arms, safe in my embrace, and all I could think about was how I didn't want to lose him again. God damn bastard.

When I finally managed to catch my breath again, I parted from the warmth of my lover's neck to look into angelic, blue eyes.

I brushed a strand of hair off his forehead, only to have it slip right back. I looked at those quivering lips, threatening to turn into another frown as the tears kept welling in cerulean eyes.

I ghosted my thumb over the silky surface, and he closed his eyes, the quivering having stopped abruptly.

I leaned in and caught those wet lips in what can only be described as a longing, heart-wrenching, embrace. His hot breath heated my body, a blush spreading over my cheeks, and as I discovered, his too, and I slipped a velvety tongue into the warm cavern. He moaned as I traced that tongue over the roof of his mouth, flicking as I felt the urge. He crushed our lips closer as he grasped a hold of my nape and started fisting my hair. His lithe form wrapped tiny legs around my chest, his body not developed enough to reach down to my waist. I smiled into his lips, caressing his nape as I started moving over to the couch.

"Mmm." I moaned as I placed him underneath me on the soft material.

His lips locked even more feverishly onto mine and I gasped as I felt a slight bulge in his pants.

I traced a finger over the appendage, through the fabric, which elicited a large groan from those lips, straight into my throat.

God, I missed this.

Our bliss was cut short, however, by a harkling noise to our left.

Dad.

I parted from my prince and looked into obsidian eyes. I blushed as I realized that he'd been here the whole time.

"Dad." I bit my lip.

"I was gonna go…" he falters, "I just – is Vegeta OK?" He looked so concerned.

"Hn." I was not pleased to be interrupted only to hear that, that _idiot's_ name! "He's fine." I said with disdain.

Dad looked questioningly at me, then scurried off to the room I'd left Vegeta, battered and beaten in.

"_Oh my God!"_ came the shrilling noise.

I rolled my eyes at exaggerated sound.

My angel looked up at me, questioningly.

"What did you do, Gohan?" demanded the voice that was now behind me.

I shrugged at him, then turned back to the subject of my affections.

He looked so scared, my sweet, sweet Trunks. All the demanding voices, all the pressure, all the negative and nagging emotions. I just wanted to get him away from it all.

My father growled behind me, then I heard him stomp back to Vegeta. What a fucking, supportive Dad I had.

Before I had time to react, Trunks had scampered in the direction of the room and before I could get him away from the sight of his beaten father, his mouth was agape; eyes wide in shock and all I could do was tell him…

"Wh-what happened to Dad?" he asked, scared, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

I felt so much sympathy then and there; it took everything I had not to drag him away from there, clinging to his frame, to save him from all the horrors of the world. All the horrors that I had committed…

"Gohan." He repeated. So scared and fragile.

"I had to." I find myself saying.

He gasped.

"He was going to take you away from me." I continue, hoping it will comfort the demi.

He looks up at me, so sad and afraid.

And then he takes my hand. He understands.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"No." he says, wiping a tear from his eye, and shaking his head, "You had to."

I nod.

We turn to leave. The house? The family? The…what? And go where exactly? I'm so shaken up I barely hear the stern voice behind me.

"Gohan." It demands.

I stop in my tracks and turn around, my prince still holding my hand next to me. He turns in the same direction.

"I can't let you leave." He's so serious, demanding, and…_angry_?

Why is he angry?

"Dad…" I start, barely a whisper.

However, he hears it and his expression changes from anger to fury.

"You will sit down right there," he points to the couch, "until Vegeta wakes up, and then you're going to work this out!"

Oh God, what is he _saying_?

"Dad, what are you – "

"No, son. Trunks is Vegeta's son. You can't just take him away like that." He pauses, thinking, "You owe him that much."

I'm so…baffled. How could my father take _Vegeta's_ side in all this? He's the one who insisted I get to see Trunks, he's the one who…_Oh no!_

Of course. How had I not noticed before. My father likes the prince. Idiot! How could he like such an arrogant, selfish, piece of –

"Gohan?" my lover pleads below me.

I look down into his cerulean eyes, so much Bulma there.

"What's going on?" he asks, confused.

I sigh, "I don't know." I think for a moment, "Let's just wait here, OK."

* * *

><p>Please, please review :P I worked really hard on this and I'm in a crummy mood and it would really make me happy :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Bring on the drama ^^

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrong Thing To Do<strong>

**Chapter 7**

We sit for what seems like hours, but maybe it's more. I have my prince in my lap, his hot breath escaping his small parted lips onto my chest. I never let go of his waist for a second. He's tucked so safely in my grasp, and his slow breathing ensures of his comfort. I can't even tell if he's asleep or not.

I can feel myself dozing off until I hear the dreaded groans coming from the room where my Dad is currently nursing the obnoxious prince.

My sweet prince stirs. He looks up at me, rubbing his eyes. I smile at the sight. He was indeed sleeping.

"I think your Dad is waking up." I say as I kiss his temple.

I put him down on the floor, gently, before I stand up and take his hand. We march towards the door.

Vegeta is lying on the ground, shivering, a white blanket stained with the blood I undoubtedly left on his scalp and all around him, covering his lithe frame. I feel guilt coarse through me as I realize just how much the prince looks like _my _prince.

My Dad is sitting next to him, patiently waiting for Vegeta to open his eyes and announce his presence.

I don't know whose worse off, my Dad or Vegeta. My Dad is trembling with…with what? Dread?

He looks back at me, as he finally notices us in the room. He quickly turns away and wipes something off his face. A _tear_?

"Oh, Gohan, you're here." He sniffles.

"Dad…?" I manage.

He looks at me.

"Why are you…crying?" I manage to finally get out.

He looks at me for a while, then smiles softly.

"I'm just worried, that's all." He turns back to Vegeta.

How noble.

* * *

><p>Minutes pass by as Vegeta squirms underneath the filthy blanket, sweat trickling down his forehead. My father grabs the cloth he's been squeezing and dips it into a bed of water, and begins dabbing it on the prince's forehead, calming the latter somewhat.<p>

"He's dreaming." He states, matter-of-factly.

I nod, still wary of the situation.

How could Vegeta be _this_ beaten? He seemed fine when I left him. Well, not fine, but…not _this_ bad.

Then the onyx eyes flittered open. The glossy haze of the eyes turned back to normal as recognition passed through the orbs.

As he noticed me, the orbs widened in disgust. His lips turned into a frown and his forehead creased considerably.

"Vegeta!" my father said, shocked.

"You!" the prince accused me, completely ignoring the other full-blood.

My father pinned him down before he could lunge at me, the sight of me holding his "elite" son probably being the trigger to this burst of anger.

"Vegeta, calm down." My father said reassuringly.

Vegeta looked up into the orbs hovering above him and scoffed. He relaxed in the grip.

"Kakarrot." He snorted, the same tone of disgust in his voice. He averted his gaze, and it again landed on me and my lover.

Outrage flickered across his face.

"Dad." Trunks started, approaching Vegeta.

I never let go of his hand, the fear of losing my preciouspPrince to the horrid apparition in front of me, too ghastly to consider.

"Dad, are you OK?" Trunks whispered, leaning down to his battered father.

"Trunks." The prince grunted, "I – "

"Shh, Dad it's OK. I'm here."

Vegeta relaxed visibly at these words and even closed his eyes for a brief moment.

At the reassuring glance of my lilac locked lover, I left the princes and exited the room with my worried father.

* * *

><p>Once we were in the living room again, curiosity overtook me.<p>

"Dad." He looked up at my voice, "Are you in love with Vegeta?"

His face paled at my words, then a small blush appeared on his cheeks and he averted his face.

"How long?" I proceed, nothing mocking in my voice.

"I don't love him." He choked out.

I looked up, surprised.

"You don't?"

"No."

"Then what was all that about?" I blurted out, more exasperated than anything.

He sighed, and rubbed his nape, "I care about him, but I don't love him. I don't wanna…" he trailed off.

"You don't want to what?" I urged.

He sighed again, then turned around and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"It's not important." He said.

I nodded.

"Does Vegeta know?"

He looked back at me, confusion written all over his face.

"That you care about him?"

His facial features relaxed as he understood my question.

He smiled, "He knows I care. He's my prince after all."

I smiled at his confession.

"But, he's Vegeta so…"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Stubborn, proud Vegeta.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Well," he swallowed, "You should talk to Vegeta."

I nodded, biting my thumb.

"_Talk_." He enunciated.

I grinned, grasping his meaning.

* * *

><p>We waited until we figured Trunks and Vegeta had had enough time to talk. Then we knocked on the door before entering.<p>

When we entered, Vegeta was sitting on the floor, the blanket wrapped around his body. Beside him sat Trunks, looking up at his father worriedly.

"Hey." I said softly.

My lover looked up at me and smiled.

I exhaled a sigh of relief. Somehow I'd figured that Vegeta would somehow turn my boy against me, convincing him that I only wished to humiliate the royal bloodline.

Trunks kept his seat next to Vegeta and my father and I decided to sit opposite them on the floor, my prince opposite me. He reached his hand out and smiled when our fingertips touched. I smiled back.

I winced as I felt Vegeta's glare on me.

I retracted my hand.

Trunks face sank at the loss of contact, but when his gaze focused in the same direction as mine, he realized why I was so wary. His father.

He sighed, and retracted his hand too.

We sat there for a while, all four mouths tightly shut, tension in the air as Vegeta's eyes waltzed over me and then to Trunks, and to my father's and then back again. My father's eyes were glued to Vegeta, concerned at his prince's apprehension.

I sighed as we were getting nowhere. I opened my mouth to speak, but my father beat me to it.

"You need to talk." He said calmly. "You need to figure this out, or…" he trailed off.

He stood up and walked over to where Trunks was sitting. He took my purple haired lover's hand and led him out of the room. The door shut behind us.

Vegeta glared at me with a distinct frown on his face, anger starting to boil up in his veins again.

"Vegeta." I started, but stopped as a low growl escaped the said person's throat.

I sighed, and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"We need to talk." I continued.

He just continued growling. After 2 and a half minutes of animalistic warnings from the prince I rose up to leave the room.

"Stop," the voice sounded as my hand was turning the doorknob, "Sit back down." He ordered.

I complied, only too eager to get this over with so as to appease both my father and my lover.

He sighed, composing himself, to try and seem the prince he really was.

"I cannot accept this." He whispered, eyes glued to the floor beneath him, strange sorrow in his voice.

Why is this paining him so much? I love his son, what more can he want? An elite. Of course, but I am what I am. And I'm no elite.

I sigh before answering, "Vegeta," I rub the bridge of my nose in exhaustion at having this conversation yet_ again_. "What can I do?"

He snorted, "You can leave my son."

"Yeah, well, we both know that's not going to happen. You can fight all you want, but in the end I'm the strongest and I will prevail, so…"

Vegeta crossed his arms and pouted.

"Vegeta, what can I do?" I repeated, hoping there was something I could do to redeem my "low class" status.

Vegeta uncrossed his arms as an idea seemed to hit him.

"Stop seeing him." He said sternly.

"Vegeta, we've been through this – "

"No!" he interrupted, "Stop seeing him until he's…" his voice trailed off, his cheeks blushing fiercely.

"Until he's what?" I whispered tenderly, seeing the progress the conversation was having.

"Until he's old enough." He snapped with wild eyes staring straight into mine, the same distinct scowl on his face.

"Old enough for what?" I found myself countering, annoyed at his failure to elaborate.

His scowl turned into a pout and his cheeks blushed fiercely at what he was about to say.

"Until he's old enough to…fuck _you_."

I gasped at the words that left the prince's mouth. Was he giving me his _consent_? But, more importantly, what was he asking of me?

At my baffled expression he continued, "I don't want you fucking my 8 year-old son when he isn't powerful enough to fight for dominance!"

"Wh-what?" I stuttered in disbelief.

"Boy, are you slow?" he growled, again back at his aggressive tone, "Just leave him until he's old enough!" he all but screamed.

My face dropped in utter disbelief at the words coming out of the prince's mouth.

"So you – "

"Yes."

I was baffled. The prince had consented. It wasn't exactly a blessing, but he finally relented.

Moments passed by before I spoke.

"I can't do it." I stuttered, looking down at my open palms.

"What?" he nearly choked.

He had given me his consent and now I was defying him. The prince had made a compromise with me, a low class, and I was denying it.

I shook my head, still looking down at the open palms, as if my heart rested in them, open for everyone to see, that is, Vegeta.

"I can't stay away from him, Vegeta," I said, now looking into his eyes, "I love him. When I'm not with him, I…"

I couldn't find the words, but I noticed Vegeta's mouth had dropped; he was gaping at me in disbelief. Probably at my insolence.

As Vegeta didn't respond verbally to my words, I continued, "It would be 10 years at most. I don't know what you consider "of age", but I know that I can't wait. I can't keep away from him that long. I _need _to be with him."

How could I keep away from the one person I longed to be with, the one person I longed to share my every emotion with, my every thought, my every care. Everything was for Trunks. He couldn't take that away.

At last Vegeta finally opened his mouth, struggling nonetheless, but still making an effort.

"I…how…you…" he stuttered.

"What, Vegeta?" I tried to say as calmly as possible, even though my insides were desperate for his reaction, needing to know what he was thinking.

"So you don't love him then?" he snapped, anger sparking up in his eyes again. "You only want a quick fuck is that it?" he fumed, and stood up as the anger needed room to express itself.

I was baffled, dumbstruck. He thought I only wanted to fuck his son? How could he think that after all I'd gone through? After all, _we'd_ gone through?

His enraged monologue continued, "I ask you to do _one_ thing and you can't do it. You plead with me that you love Trunks! Hn, how could I be so stupid as to believe that! You're a worthless, selfish scumbag just like your father! Disgusting, vile, pathetic – "

"Vegeta." I stated coldly.

He was getting carried away. This argument no longer seemed to be about only me and Trunks. The Prince of all Saiyans had some deep-rooted issues that I didn't wish to be apart of.

He seemed to snap back to reality at my voice.

He stared at me blankly for a few seconds, seeming to forget where he was or what he'd been doing.

"Vegeta, I love Trunks." I stated flatly.

He looked at me again, the spark in his eyes flickering again and I could see that he remembered.

He opened his mouth again, to further continue his onslaught, but I beat him to it.

"Vegeta, I love Trunks. I don't know where you got it in your head that I don't. Is it so hard to understand that I just want to be near him, hold him, and comfort him when he's feeling down? I thought you'd feel grateful or at least some sense of pride at the fact that I worship the air he breathes, the land he walks on…" I faltered again, "Listen, I-I don't know what I have to do. What is it you want from me? You want me to just leave him be for 8 years or so? Is that what you want?" I said tears beginning to well up. "My feelings for him won't change you know, so if that's what you're hoping for – "

"No." he said calmly.

"Then what, Vegeta?" I snapped, "What do I have to do for you to let us be happy? What is it that you want?"

Vegeta growled, this was beneath him, explaining himself to a third class.

"Grr, you fool!" he snarled, "You're an idiot just like your father – "

"Enough about my father already!" I screamed, tired of their so-called "relationship".

"Will you let me finish?" he snapped, and I nodded, "Well," he said, composing himself slightly, but not enough to keep his rage from seeping through every pore of his body, "I just want you to stop _fucking_ him! Is that so much to ask? I never asked you to stop seeing him!"

Again I was in shock at the prince's words.

"Why?"

"WHY?" he snarled, completely outraged.

I nodded, needing to hear this verbalized.

"My son is no weakling human! I will not stand the humiliation of having him be the _submissive_ – "

"What!" I nearly choked. I was becoming outraged myself, "You dare have an opinion of our sex life after you so blatantly eliminated any chance of your son and I having a relationship? Who the _fuck _do you think you are?"

That was stupid, I know what he would say, but I was too outraged to care. It was no business of his.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans!" he growled, "And no Saiyan Prince will be submissive to a…third class brat! Even if he _is_ a half-breed."

At that I lunged at him for the second time that day. How dare he interfere in our relationship, first to insult me? And then to completely insult my sweet prince! No, this will not stand. Nobody talks about him that way, not even his father!

He gave a shriek as I tackled him into the corner again, his bruised head slamming against the blood-coated wall again.

At the noise, the two other Saiyans entered the room, my father rushing towards us to split us apart.

I was snarling and panting in anger as I was thrust away from the arrogant prince, only to see the offspring of the former at my side, caressing my hand, worry etched on his face, calming me down with his touch.

I started crying when I saw the pain in his eyes. I had attacked his father for the second time that day and I could see it had hurt him.

"Trunks, I – " I started.

"It's OK. You did what you had to do." he said, wise as the Eternal Dragon.

I smiled down at the chibi, reluctant to tear my eyes away from his lithe form, but eventually forced to as the snarling of Vegeta was heard from the corner.

I looked up to see dark eyes piercing mine. His eyes were so coated with anger it was almost impossible to decipher his natural eye color. But I would recognize that dark onyx anywhere.

"Vegeta! What's gotten into you?" my father yelled, trying in vain to calm the smaller man. "Gohan! Get out of here. Now!"

I did as I was told, leaving the full-bloods to their own problems.

I was just glad I had Trunks with me.

"What happened in there, Gohan?" he asked as we sat down on the couch where we'd shared one of the most passionate kisses just a few hours before.

I sighed, drawing the chibi closer to sit on my lap.

"I don't want to talk about it."

He frowned at my words, reaching up to be face to face with me as he stared into my eyes intently.

"Gohan." He pleaded, or warned. It was all the same.

I sighed again, shedding a tear as I looked into those innocent and pure eyes.

"He insulted you." I said firmly, not being able to look my lover in the eyes.

"What?" he whispered.

"He said he didn't like you being submissive even if you _were_ only a half-breed."

I looked down into those eyes, worry turning into fear, turning into sorrow. Oh, sweet Trunks…

His eyes welled up with tears and he looked down, avoiding my gaze as the sobs kept creeping up, devouring his poor soul.

"Oh, Trunks…" I embraced him, feeling each painful sob to the bottom of my core, shivering along with his body.

Enough is enough.

When he had calmed down enough, after having drenched my whole shirt, not that I minded, I left him to march into the room occupied by Vegeta and my father.

* * *

><p>As I entered, a particularly obnoxious scent sent shivers through my spine and I flinched as I took in the scene before me.<p>

My father was flat on his back, dick high in the air, being pummeled mercilessly by an enraged Vegeta. Punches collided with my father's chest, and blood gushed out at the severe wounds Vegeta had managed to create within just a few minutes time.

My father had tears streaming down his face as he pleaded with Vegeta.

"Vegeta…no…"

He continued his onslaught until I tore him from my father's battered limbs, pushing him against the wall where his blood carelessly decorated the surface.

"What is wrong with you?" I hissed, and at the same time growling in the back of my throat.

He lashed beneath my grip, trying to escape my clutches to further punish my father, in what appeared to be some sort of sick, twisted, revenge. Yes, it's true Vegeta had always kept a deep grudge against my father, but this was ridiculous. Vegeta and I weren't the only ones who needed to talk things through.

As I held Vegeta pinned to the wall, my father started regaining some of his strength and started getting up, pulling up the pants of his gi as he did so.

"Gohan, no…" he pleaded.

I growled, "Dad, he tried to _kill_ you."

"I know, son. Let him go." He pleaded further.

I reluctantly let the subject of my hate go, and stepped back a few steps in case he decided to lunge for me.

I got to the corner of the room and picked up the wet cloth that Dad had used earlier on Vegeta. I brought it back to where he stood and brought it up to his bruised forehead, and then his cheeks, and his split lip.

"Ahh" he hissed as the fiber of the cloth connected with the cut lip.

"Sorry, Dad. I've got to clean you up."

He put a hand up and took the cloth from me.

"Gohan, I can do it myself." He smiled then to reassure me he wasn't rejecting me.

I smiled back, unsure.

* * *

><p>As I marched out of the room I was livid.<p>

How could Vegeta do that to my Dad? The only person who seemed to actively care for him. Maybe even – dare I say it – love him. I had no idea what had led to the scene in that room, but…

My anger receded as I saw the lilac haired Prince sprawled over the couch, deep in sleep. I smiled at the sight.

I approached him silently and slowly, careful not to wake the little thing. He was so beautiful like this. So sweet, angelic…

I ran my fingers through the soft locks and sighed in contentment as I noticed a smile creep onto his face. I smiled too.

Trunks.

* * *

><p>When I woke up next it was dark outside and my prince was still asleep beside me, mumbling something to himself in his sleep induced state.<p>

I went to the kitchen and poured myself some water in a cup before I decided to see if Vegeta and my father were around.

I peeked into the room I'd left them in yesterday, but there was no one to be seen. Only blood stains on the wall and a pool of blood where I had found my father late last night. God, I wonder what time it is?

I went back to Trunks, trying not to worry too much about the other Saiyans. I wasn't going to leave this one alone again. He was my everything now.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, the demi prince began to stir.<p>

"Morning sunshine." I smiled.

He looked up, surprised to see me at his side. The last time this happened having been our night in the hotel.

"Gohan…" he smiled.

He snuggled closer to me on the couch as he regained his ability to move, and I caressed his purple body of hair, chuckling when he let out a purr.

His little hands clasped onto the fabric on my shirt and tugged me closer, desperate for the warmth.

I lied down next to my prince and snuggled him in a spooning position. He leaned into my soft kisses on his neck, and purred contentedly.

"You smell nice." I whispered into his ear.

I feel him blush, as he presses my head closer to his neck, and I begin to suck on that soft flesh.

He gasps as I reach a certain spot between his shoulder and his neck, and I smirk at the reaction.

As I suck more on that now tender spot, his breathing becomes ragged, more gasps than breaths escaping his lips.

He sighs as I leave a trail up to his earlobe and start nibbling there.

He moans.

"You like that?" I tease.

He sighs, and turns his head to lapse onto my lips in a passionate kiss.

He dominates the kiss, sucking on my full lips, nibbling at my lower one, and moaning into my mouth as his tongue collides with mine.

We part and he opens his eyes.

Through half lidded eyes I see the blue orbs clouded with desire.

He turns to face me all the way, bringing his body with him, the clearly defined bulge rubbing against my stomach.

I drag my thumb across his cheek, reveling in the heated skin, the beautiful tint of the flushed cheeks.

I claim those swollen lips once again and massage mine together with his. I slip my tongue into his mouth, and only caress the prince's tongue slightly, my love overtaking my lustful desire by many degrees.

He gasps somewhat at my tender touch. Perhaps he'd been expecting something more fierce and carnal.

I smile into those lips, and whisper into his mouth.

"I love you."

In reply, he crushes our lips harder, and struggles with my tongue as the kiss becomes deeper, and more passionate.

He reluctantly lets go of my swollen lips after I nudge him off, desperate for some air.

I smile at his whimper.

"You're so gorgeous." I coo.

His cheeks turn a dark pink at the compliment.

I grin widely at the sight.

I pull him to me, even closer, his erection now crushing against my abdomen through the fabric, and he moans at the friction.

He starts grinding his hips against me, desperate for more friction. He closes his eyes as grunts escape his lips.

I kiss his forehead and slip my hand between his thighs to rub against that aching appendage.

"Ugh" he grunts, thrusting into my hand at the contact.

"Shh." I whisper into his ear.

I unzip those tight pants, releasing the swollen tip into the cool air of the room, only to have it poke me harder in my stomach.

I make a surprised noise at the contact and he looks up at me, eyes half lidded.

I smirk down at him and grab the twitching thing and begin to stroke.

"Ah!" he moans at the friction, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he bucks his hips into my hands.

I stroke harder, but painfully slow, and he whimpers in need of something more.

"More, Gohan…please." He pleads.

Wanting to hear more begging, I don't slow down, and don't speed up, but I take the appendage and stroke it harder causing him to thrust harder into my hand, but I hold his hips in place, hearing him whimper.

"Uhoooh." He whimpers more.

I smile evilly in my torture.

"More!" he shrieks, as his cock starts pulsating in my hand.

I stop what I'm doing and smirk down at him, sinister.

"What?" I tease.

"Make me cum, damn it!" he yells.

I'm only happy to oblige.

I start stroking harder and faster, as he thrusts into my hand with more vigor with each stroke.

"Ugh."

I feel his stomach tighten, his jerks becoming more desperate and I know he's on his way.

With a few last strokes, he cums in my hand, spitting his seed all across my shirt and on my hand.

He collapses beside me, burying his face in my chest as he slowly comes down from his high.

When his breathing has started slowing down, I bring his chin up to face me and I lean down to claim his lips.

When our lips part I'm overcome by a desire to fuck him unconscious, but I know it will have to wait. I don't want my father or Vegeta walking in on us. Especially not Vegeta.

But, in a way I want the oldest Saiyan to see me pound his son, if only to show him that he could do nothing to stop our love. He could never come between us.

* * *

><p>We lay like that for a while. Him snuggling into my chest and me making circles on his back.<p>

I react with a start when I hear a door slam somewhere.

It was them.

I sighed as I sat up and waited for them to barge in and for the older prince to yell obscenities at me.

But it never came.

I heard another door slam and then I heard footsteps pattering to us.

The distinct pattern belonged to my Dad.

"God." He drawled as he slumped into a chair only a few feet away from us.

I quickly zipped up my lover's pants before my father noticed the limp appendage sticking out.

"What happened?" I asked.

Dad shook his head, in denial perhaps.

"Nothing." He finally said, "He hasn't said a word since yesterday."

Not a word?

"W-why?" my chibi stuttered.

Dad looked up at this, at bit surprised to hear his voice.

Dad shrugged. "I don't know." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Thanks to those who reviewed. I don't have a computer anymore so I haven't been able to reply to your reviews like I try to do normally, um...I just have time to upload these chapters so I'm really grateful to those that DO review! Please continue to do so! It means the world to me :)<p>

And a SPECIAL thanks to MizzInuyashaBriefs and LilY who review like every chapter :P And to answer LilY's question: yes, the next part (chapter 8) is the last part :P

Thanks and please review!

Matt


	8. Chapter 8

_Last chapter :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrong Thing To Do<strong>

**Chapter 8**

This was hurting him.

It was hurting us all, but Dad seemed dumbfounded at Vegeta's attitude. I don't think he could fathom the fact that the Prince of all Saiyans could be so cold, and dismissive of his rival's feelings. Dad had supported Vegeta all the way, even going against me at one point.

Dad loved Vegeta. There was no doubt about it.

And where was Vegeta now? In his room, sulking?

Probably.

The ungrateful bastard.

I snuggled my chibi closer, and he leaned against my chest as I observed my very distraught father.

"Dad…" I tried, in an attempt to get him to verbalize his thoughts and feelings.

He looked up. He seemed confused, as if I'd not just been there the whole time.

Then he sighed.

"I don't know what to do." he said plainly.

He really didn't.

I sighed, as if in reply.

There was nothing more I could do. Last time I tried talking to him, it seemed to be going quite well, with him acknowledging our relationship, and in a Vegeta-esque way, consenting. But, then he had to go and insult the only thing, person, entity, that means more to me than my own life, and then I had beaten him to a pulp. Well, almost. If my Dad hadn't stepped in of course. I might even have killed him for that one comment.

I noticed the little prince look up at me, with innocent and calm blue eyes, curious as to what happens next.

"Dad," I finally spoke up, "I don't think there's more we can do."

He looked at me, surprised.

I continued, "I've tried talking to him three times now." I sighed in defeat, "It's no use. He won't listen."

"Yeah." He sighed, rubbing his temples. He paused for a moment, "I'm tired."

I nodded.

"Dad…" I started, and he looked up at me.

I wanted to help him, but what could I do?

"You should go." He stated flatly.

I hesitated, before nodding.

I didn't want to leave him here like this, but what choice did I have? If anyone was going to get through to Vegeta, who was the cause of my Dad's current misery, it wasn't me.

"Let's go, Trunks." I said as I grabbed my lover by the hand.

I looked at my Dad one last time, searching for anything in his eyes that pleaded me to stay.

"I'll be fine." He whispered.

I didn't believe him, but he'd simply said that he wanted us to leave. He wasn't angry. Maybe he needed to be alone.

We stepped into the cool, dark air. It was still night. I wondered what time it was. Maybe morning would come soon. Then Trunks and I could watch the sunrise. Yeah, that would be a nice distraction from this drama.

I looked over at him, flying next to me, his warm hand in mine, making me yearn for him already. I wanted to comfort him. It was as simple as that.

We finally landed in front of my house. The lights were off and I prayed that my mother wouldn't notice me coming in.

I told the chibi to stay put outside, I needed to get something from my room.

As I flew up, over to my room, I quietly opened the window that I always left open, in case I decided to sneak out one night and then sneak back in before any of my parents noticed I'd been missing.

I slipped into the dark room, the walls seeming more murky than I remembered. It felt like I hadn't been here for years, but in reality, it'd only been a day. No, even less than that.

I started rummaging through drawers searching for the blasted thing.

Suddenly light streamed in from my door.

My Mom was awake.

"Gohan? Is that you?" she whispered sleepily.

I sighed, "Yeah Mom."

"What are you doing up so late?" she questioned, finally adjusting her eyes to my frame, "God, you just came home didn't you?" she accused with more ferocity.

I sighed again, "Yes, Mom, and I'm leaving again."

Finally I found the darn capsule and without saying goodbye to the angry woman, I left.

We flew for about an hour until I decided that we were far enough from my mother that she could not find us. I didn't want to have to deal with her today.

I clicked the button on the capsule and threw it at arms length, causing it to collapse into a cloud of purple smoke and reveal a small dome of a house.

I smiled down at my lover.

"Come on." I said, ushering him inside.

* * *

><p>Once inside, I went to the fridge to see what kind of food we had.<p>

"Trunks, are you hungry?" I hollered at the boy, who'd slumped into the sofa in the next room.

He entered the kitchen, where I was rummaging through the fridge.

"Yeah." He surprised me by peeking into the fridge beside me.

"Oh, you scared me." I smiled.

After finding some chicken and a few random vegetables I started picking out the pans and started frying the flesh.

The prince had now moved over to the kitchen table.

"Gohan, is my Dad going to be OK?" he asked, fidgeting with his hands.

I feigned a smile for him, an attempt to comfort him.

"I don't know." I admitted.

He sighed. This was tearing him apart. Why couldn't Vegeta just accept facts and stop interfering? It was tearing everyone apart, including himself.

"Do you want to see him?" I finally ask, solemnly.

He shook his head, no.

I nod.

We don't speak until after we've finished our meal and then the mood is solemn.

He's worried about his father. I'm worried about his father because he is. I don't want him to worry.

"What can I do?" I ask, needing to alleviate at least some of this hurt.

I know he feels betrayed. I just know it.

He looks up at me, pleadingly from his plate. But there is nothing I can do.

He just looks back to his plate again, and shrugs.

I walk over to him and kneel down on the floor so my face is level with his.

I hug him.

He crushes his lips to mine.

He lapses into the embrace and wraps his legs around my waist, needing the comfort of the passion to soothe him.

I press him closer to me as my mouth attacks his, our tongues dancing against each other's, making moans escape our lips.

I clutch him to me closely as we explore each other's mouths and I walk us into the living room, laying him down on the sofa he'd occupied earlier.

He looks up at me as I stand up, confused that I'm retreating.

I hear him relax as I pull the shirt over my head and start unbuckling my belt. I'm not going anywhere. I give him a slight smile as I do this.

He supports himself on his elbows, watching me peel off my clothing.

He licks his lips when I peel of my boxers.

Then I lean over him again, pinning him down with body weight onto the soft cushions of the sofa. He closes his eyes and receives my tongue willingly.

He moans as my slick appendage wrestles with his.

I slide my left hand down his side, bringing it up his shirt and feeling his muscles. My other hand cups his cheek as I massage his lips more passionately with every passing second.

We part in need of air.

I take off his shirt and toss it into a corner in a hurry, and then quickly proceed to unzip his pants, fumbling with the buttons, and failing miserably.

"Damn it!" I curse as the button keeps escaping me.

He chuckles and relieves me of my task.

Once the button and zipper are down, I rip the pants off, something I had not considered doing earlier.

"What a waste." He pouts.

"Oh, shut up." I say before I molest his lips once again.

His boxers are off within no time and I quickly proceed with feeling every crevice of his body, sliding my hands over any flesh I can muster, taking in the Saiyan body heat.

He feels so good.

He kisses me ferociously, pulling my face towards his as I sit up, him following in tow due to his insistent plundering of my mouth.

"Trunks…" I half moan into his mouth to make him stop.

He nods, knowing what I want, and lies back down.

He spreads his legs wide.

I take his knees and pull them up so as to get better access to my prize.

I slip two fingers into my mouth and start sucking desperately, but his hand pulls my fingers out of my mouth and he puts them in his own. He starts sucking painfully slow.

I moan at his seductive action. He's so goddamn sexy.

I finally pull them from his wet cavern and move them down to position them outside his hole.

He closes his eyes in anticipation.

"Ohhh" he groans as I slide two fingers inside and start moving them around. He tightens around them.

I push them in, all the way to my knuckles and pull them out and in, out and in, finger fucking him and touching that spot.

When I do, he arches his back and moans louder.

I smirk at the sight. Breathtaking.

"Now, Gohan!" he blurts out, "Do it!"

I pull out and position myself close to his warmth. He whimpers as he feels my tip nudging his entrance.

"Please…" he squirms underneath me.

I know what he wants and I push in, slowly.

He tenses at my intrusion, but moans as I fully sheathe myself inside him.

He pants as he begins to adjust. When I feel the walls relenting I pull out and pound back into that tight warmth.

"Huhhh." He grunts.

I pound harder, and faster, not considering his discomfort at all, completely engrossed in my own pleasure.

"Fuck, Trunks…" I grunt as my balls slap against his cheeks with each thrust, "You're so…tight…"

He moans in response, the sounds become louder and louder as I touch upon that spot with every thrust.

He clutches my back and digs his small fingernails into my back, the pain of it only adding to my pleasure.

I pound him harder and harder at inhuman speed and feel the ki sparkling around me, my body transforming.

"Gahhh!" I hear my prince shriek underneath me as my length expands inside him along with my surge of power.

"Take it!" I grunt, feeling the Saiyan in me take over.

I feel his walls clench around my throbbing member and he gasps as he spurts his seed all across my stomach.

I follow suit with a mute scream as I cum inside his ass.

My seed spurts inside him, the amount filling him up and leaking out of his ass in excess. I pull out as he slumps underneath me, and I collapse on top of him.

We pant for a whole minute after that.

I kiss his forehead when his arms encircle me. He smiles in contentment.

"You know," I start causally, "I could stay like this forever."

He smiles warmly, and snuggles into the nook of my shoulder.

* * *

><p>When we wake up, it's still dark outside. Or it's already gotten dark, considering that we probably left Capsule Corp. really early in the morning, before any light had managed to make itself known.<p>

I frown at the thought. At this rate, we'll never see daylight.

I feel my chibi stir beside me as I sit up.

"How you feeling?" I say softly.

He yawns, and sits up.

"Ugh…sore." He states.

I smile, "Sorry."

He stands up and rubs his naked backside, his naked form stirring something within me.

"You're breathtaking." I say, mesmerized.

He finally looks at me, noticing the lustful gaze in my eyes. He quickly pulls an item of clothing over his boyhood and blushes, looking at the floor.

I snap out of my daze and shake my head.

"Uh…we should get ready." I say, seeking out my clothes.

"Uh…Gohan?" he asks as I'm putting on my belt.

I look up at him, "Yeah?"

"Do you have any pants?"

I chuckle as the image of last night, or morning, hits me.

"Yeah…um, let me find something." I say as I wander into one of the rooms upstairs.

The room is like every other capsule house. It's small, convenient, and sterile. It's only meant as an emergency.

I find the emergency clothing in a closet upstairs.

The pants are all the same color, a sickly brown. They are long and I doubt if they will stay up on my lover's small frame. I shrug, and grab them anyway.

* * *

><p>I watch as he puts a foot into a leg of the horrid fabric.<p>

"We should talk about last night."

He looks up, confused.

I sigh, "Vegeta."

He nods.

He finally manages to get into the pants, which are sagging around his waist. Definitely a few sizes too big.

He looks like one of the seven dwarfs as he slides closer to me.

We sit down on the sofa again and he waits for me to speak.

I scratch my scalp awkwardly, "Trunks, I need to know how you feel about all this."

He furrows his brown in confusion.

I sigh again; sometimes he can be such a naïve and stupid _child_.

"Does it bother you," I continue, "that Vegeta is so…" I falter.

"Messed up?" he adds for me.

"Yeah."

He shrugs.

I continue, feeling that he hasn't quite grasped my meaning yet.

"Trunks, what I'm trying to say is that, does it bother you that Vegeta disapproves," I pause for effect, "of us?"

Blue eyes bore into mine, and he bites his lip as he looks down into the cushions of the sofa.

"I thought so." I admit.

We sit for minutes in silence, thinking over the whole situation.

I hear him sigh, and I look up, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm scared for my Dad." He finally admits.

I rub his shoulder, "I know."

He looks up and sighs again, "I just don't know what to do. I don't want him to feel so…"

"Sad?"

He smiles as I finish his sentence, "Yeah…and other things." He bites his thumbnail, deep in reflection.

"Do you regret it?" I propose.

"What?" he says from his thumb.

"Us?"

His eyes widen in shock. He shakes his head fiercely to the right and left, "No! I would never regret that!" he almost cries.

"Shh…" I calm him, "I'm glad you don't"

He nods his head, drying off a tear.

"I don't regret it either." I whisper into his ear, and he leans his head on my chest at the hot breath.

We stay like that for a while. I rub his little back and wait for him to calm down. He's not crying, but he's tense. His whole body tightens at the thought of his father's disapproval and saddening behavior.

"Trunks," I say, pulling him away so as to look at him, "I hate to say this, but I think you already know." I sigh before continuing, "He's never going to accept us." I frown.

He nods sadly.

I kiss his forehead, as he looks down, not wishing me to see the pain and tears accumulating in his face.

I hug him close to my chest and feel the sharp intakes of breaths, as he tries to control the tears and sadness that threaten to leave his body.

"Shh, it's OK." I soothe.

I wonder if my words even mean anything. He knows it's not OK.

I pull him from me again, gazing into his tear stricken face, "We _need_ to do something."

* * *

><p>When we reach Capsule Corp, it is light out.<p>

I hold my prince's hand and we approach the front door and knock.

The door opens and Vegeta stands there, tousled hair, red eyes, and dull skin.

He's a mess.

He steps to the side, to let us in.

Once inside we follow him to a room with a sofa in the middle, and an oriental rug decorating the floor. Probably another one of these rooms that never see daylight. I sigh.

To my surprise, Vegeta sits down on the sofa, and gestures for me to do the same.

"Not you, Trunks." He warns, when the young prince tries to do the same.

He searches my eyes for what he should do. I motion for the carpet. He sits.

"Vegeta," I start, when he looks at me with raised eyebrows, "we need to talk."

He rolls his eyes, "More "_talk_". Why doesn't that surprise me?" he snorts.

"No, Vegeta." I say sternly, "We really need to talk about this." I sigh as he looks at me suspiciously, "I won't fight you this time, I promise."

He shrugs.

I open my mouth to speak, but he stops me.

"Why is Trunks here?"

I sigh, "This concerns him too."

He scoffs.

I continue, "Vegeta, we know you're hiding something."

"None of your business, boy!" he snorts again.

"Look," I sigh for about the millionth time that day, "I don't want to be here, but the truth is that Trunks does. He cares about you, Vegeta, and so does my Dad."

He scoffs at the mention of my father.

"You should talk to your son." I say flatly, and then I stand up.

Trunks looks at me hesitantly, and I leave the room.

* * *

><p>Perhaps I shouldn't have left him alone like that with Vegeta. I don't think Vegeta would hurt Trunks, it's just that…well, I didn't want Trunks to get hurt. It was as plain as that.<p>

I didn't hear any noises emanating from that room while I stood there. I was just grateful that there was no yelling, which meant no aggression or violence. I sighed.

While they were in there, I decided to seek out my father to see how he was doing. I detected his ki without much effort. He was in the Gravity Chamber.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door of the dome-like room and stepped back as the door flew open.<p>

"Hey, Gohan." he smiled, forehead dripping with sweat. "What are you doing here?"

I sat down on the grass outside of the chamber and took in the warmth of the sun, and motioned for him to join me.

As he sat down I said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Trunks is with Vegeta."

He nodded.

"I'm OK." He said curtly.

At my sigh, he proceeded, "Vegeta's not exactly simple."

As I give him a sympathetic glance he continues.

"I don't want what you and Trunks have." He pauses, "I never have."

"Dad…" I start, but he interrupts me.

"Gohan, I need you to stop interfering," he says with more aggression, "I love Vegeta, but not like you love Trunks." He pauses again, "It's different."

I nod, hardly comprehending the new information.

"Then why did you – "

"Look, Gohan," he sighs, thinking over his next words carefully, "Vegeta means more to me than anyone I know, but that doesn't mean I want to be intimate with him, do you understand?"

I nod, but he knows I don't understand.

"I know it's hard for you to understand. You don't hold the same raw Saiyan instincts that Vegeta and I share, it's no wonder you feel the way you do about Trunks."

To this I narrow my eyes, "What are you saying about Trunks?" I hiss.

He rolls his eyes, "This," he motions with his hands, "this "_love_" you feel for him. Vegeta says it's unheard of for a Saiyan."

My eyes widen at his statement.

He continues, "He says that it was merely lust on Planet Vegeta. But, of course, I could be wrong. He only mentioned it once in passing. And that was a long time ago…" his voice trails off, seemingly in thought.

I stare at the ground, engrossed in my own thoughts.

I start up and head back to the room to see if Vegeta and Trunks have finished their talk. I reach the door just as they step out.

I jump back at their sudden presence.

The only thing that enters my mind as I see Vegeta's red eyes and deep frown is that he's lying.

Saiyans can indeed_ love_, otherwise he wouldn't be so torn at this.

It's not just the fact that the royal prince is the one being the submissive, but rather, that he wants to be.

I can see from the teary look on the older prince's eyes that he now understands.

For a moment he looks like he wants to confess something to me, to tell me something. But it soon passes, and is replaced by a face contorted with anger.

He gives me a death glare and then turns sharply to his left, heading in my father's direction.

I finally look down at Trunks, who I'd barely acknowledged, as I was so curious as to see how Vegeta would react to their "talk".

His face held a pained expression. When his cobalt eyes gazed into mine I knew it hadn't gone well.

"We're leaving." He said, and then turned around for the door.

I followed him out without asking what had happened.

* * *

><p>We flew silently back to our capsule house, and he entered before me without a word.<p>

I heard a door slam from upstairs, and I knew he was deeply hurt from his conversation with Vegeta.

I was desperate to know what had been said in that room while I had been with my father, but I didn't pressure him into telling me. Not until he was ready.

* * *

><p>He stayed in his room for the rest of the day. It wasn't until 8pm that he came sneaking downstairs, hoping to get something to eat without me noticing.<p>

He snuck into the kitchen. I only noticed him for the opening of the refrigerator and I cornered him there before he had time to register my presence.

I grabbed his wrist before he had time to fly through the small window in the room, and escape back to his fortress of solitude.

He gulped.

"Let me go." He stated flatly.

I kneeled down in front of him, "No." I said, in the same tone.

He started squirming in my grip, trying to break free.

"Let me go!" he yelled, as he struggled more fiercely in my grasp.

"God, Trunks! What did he say to you?" I exclaim in shock.

He looked at me shocked, and then relaxed.

His lips were debating whether to speak.

"What is it, Trunks?" I said, much softer this time.

He let out a sigh of defeat, and clutched my shirt as he began sobbing into the fabric.

* * *

><p>The next few months were hell.<p>

He refused to speak about the talk with Vegeta, and he refused to come with me when I was going to Capsule Corp. to visit my father.

My father was now living at Capsule Corp. to make sure Vegeta was doing OK. My father had feared that Vegeta would do something drastic, if not to himself then to someone else.

Bulma was nowhere to be seen. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen her since before Trunks and I had been found out about.

Capsule Corp. was completely deserted in that respect.

My father persisted with the idea that there was nothing between Vegeta and himself, but the dark prince had begun confiding in him and I couldn't help but to think that such trust couldn't exist without something more. But, my father gave no inkling at there being anything more, so I left it at that.

My own prince rarely left the house, and when he did, it was usually alone.

We slept in the same bed, but some nights Trunks would distance himself and shut himself into the guest room. There he would sob loudly, not realizing that I heard every last sound of it.

We still made love, but not as often as we used to. Before that talk with Vegeta.

To Trunks, it was always "_fucking_".

He would come crawling to me, in moments of great distress, position himself on my lap, and whisper in my ear to "_Please, please fuck me, Gohan._"

I was always eager to comply, but the fact that the act was only to drown out the pain made my heart ache. Not only for myself, but for him too. Vegeta had ruined us.

* * *

><p>One day, after having been missing for an entire week, my chibi finally came home.<p>

He had been suppressing his ki the whole time, and I had not known where to find him, but I hadn't been looking either, as I respected his desire to be alone.

I was sitting on the sofa, reading an assignment I had to do for school, which I had completely ignored for months, when the door opened, and in he came, and walked up to stand in front of me.

I dropped the paper to my side and gazed at him.

Shock was written on my face, it'd been so long since I'd seen him.

He smiled at my expression, but then his face turned slack and he walked over to me and sat himself in my lap, gazing up at me with cerulean eyes.

He smiled again.

God, how I'd missed that smile.

For months, the only "smile" I'd gotten had been that fake, tortured one, that had completely torn me apart, reminding me again and again that I could do nothing to save him from his grief.

"I love you, Gohan." He said as his thumb stroked my cheek, tenderly.

I leaned into the touch and closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears that kept threatening to pour down my cheeks and flood my face.

"Shh…" he whispered, "It's OK."

I opened my eyes to see his smiling face, the tears managing to slip out with the flutter of my eyelashes.

"Oh God, Trunks…" I moaned into his neck as I pulled him closer, crushing him in the embrace I'd longed for months to have.

"I know." He said caringly and pulled fingers through my spikes and massaged my scalp.

* * *

><p>I never did find out what Vegeta had said to him. But, I really didn't care anymore.<p>

I didn't want to risk my angel returning back to that traumatized state, now that I'd finally gotten him back.

The night he came back to me, we _made_ _love_ for the first time since that night in that hotel room, and it was the most loved I had felt in a long time. I didn't care about what Vegeta had said about Saiyans not loving each other, I didn't care that my chibi had been gone for a whole week without giving me any explanation as to where he had gone, or what had changed him back, all I knew was that I had never been so grateful in my entire life.

My prince loved me and that's all that had really ever mattered. No one would come between us ever again. Especially not Vegeta.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the reviewers :) And yay! This is finally over ^^<p>

Don't forget to review!


End file.
